Safe Haven
by lelema
Summary: One day Jay Halstead found a baby outside the 21st district. He discovers his father's feelings for the little girl and wants to raise her. It's a story in chronological order about Jay Halstead as a single father.
1. Prolog

**Safe Haven**

 **Welcome to my new story.** Yeah, I have chosen a girl. So if you do not like it, do not continue reading. The story is about Jay Halstead as a single father. They experience some milestones together. Jay raises a girl who does not know she was adopted by him. One day she will find out the truth...

The story begins from the beginning. The girl is still a baby. In the following chapters she gets older until the day she finds out the truth. For example, she is only 2 years old between chapter 2 and chapter 4. Between chapter 4 and chapter 6 she is 5 years old. And so on.

 **Summary:** One day Jay Halstead found a baby outside the 21st district. He discovers his father's feelings for the little girl and wants to raise her. It's a story in chronological order about Jay Halstead as a single father.

* * *

 **Prolog - how it all started.**

Empty beer bottles, empty pizza boxes and dirty laundry laid scattered around the apartment. The dirty dishes piled up everywhere in the kitchen. If you did not know otherwise, you would think a scatterbrain lived here.

The alarm clock stopped ringing as it was put in sleep mode, again and again. After all it just needed one simple press to the home button. Today was just not his day, like the day before and actually the whole last week. Erin was gone - to New York. His great love left him without saying a word about it, without a happy ending. And then his brother came, taking their mother's ring to marry Natalie. It could not be worse. The ring was meant for his great love, but of course he was happy for his brother as well.

Again his smartphone vibrated vigorously. Slowly Jay picked himself up and got ready for another day of work.

Due to the strong snowstorm and the fact that he was already late, he hurried. He parked in the CPD parking lot and was about to rush into the warmth when a soft sob caught his attention. Jay's eyes darted to some bushes where a basket laid. Curious, he went over, crouched down. As he pulled a blanket away he looked at a small child with widened eyes by what he had found.

He grabbed the basket on the left and right and carried it, together with the baby, inside the 21st district. Very carefully, he took the baby in his arms. The baby screamed at first, but when it felt the warm hand of the detective, the cry stopped.

"Who left you in the cold, huh?" Jay asked, rocking the infant awkwardly in his arms, "You must be freezing," he stated worriedly. He took the blanket and wrapped it around the baby. With the baby in Halsteads arms he made his way to the bullpen.

"Ha! For a moment I thought you had a baby..." Antonio broke off his sentence. On Halstead's arm was actually a baby, "Please don't tell me you've become a father."

"Someone has left the child in the parking lot," Jay explained.

"Oh, I'll call the DCFS," Toni said. Gratefully, Jay nodded.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Are you a father?" Adam looked at him in shock. The others also turned their attention to Jay, who laid the baby on his desk. Immediately, the baby tried to get their hands on all sorts of things and had fun with the pen, which Jay quickly brought to safety.

"A desk isn't a place for a likely 4 month old baby." Hailey said.

"Oh yes? And where should I drop the child?" Jay asked.

"Is... is it a boy or...?" Kevin was about to ask when Voight interrupted him, "Just take a look. I think the diapers can be changed on this occasion."

"No thanks," Kevin said while Hailey already took the baby in her arms and disappeared into the break room.

* * *

"At least we know now you're a girl," Jay smiled as Hailey changed diapers which Kim had brought.

"Does she have a name?" Hailey asked curiously.

"Not that I know." Jay swallowed hard. The child had nothing at all, which explained her origin. She would never know what her parents called her or her exact date of birth.

Jay then took the little girl in his lap and played with a teddy bear, which Kim also brought. It was a CPD teddy bear wearing a police uniform with a hat on. Jay pretended that the bear was talking to the girl. She was thrilled, giggling and clapping her tender hands together.

"What's your name?" Jay asked, though he knew that the baby would not give him an answer, "How about Charlie?"

"Charlie is a beautiful name." Kim smiled.

After a while, Antonio knocked on the open door. He was accompanied by an elderly lady.

"The DCFS is here now," he informed.

The woman came and readily took the baby in her arms. Immediately, the little girl began to cry and with her small hands tried to reach for Jay, who buried his hands in his pocket. He had known before that the girl only stayed for a few hours, but the farewell to the baby, which made him laugh, he found clearly difficult.

"Don't worry, Detective. The little girl will find a safe home." the social worker said.

* * *

 **Anyone interested in this story? Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Familiar Face

**Thank you all for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

He worked with Hailey the night shift as a patrolman when an emergency call came in. Neighbors reported gunshots.

"Chicago PD!" Jay shouted, kicking in the door of a family home. A man laid in the hall, dead. A woman laid dead in the kitchen. They were shot.

"Did you hear that?" Hailey asked. A rustling and rumbling upstairs caught the attention of the detectives. Carefully they crept up the stairs. Jay saw a door with a colorful inscription _'Charlotte'_. Hailey slowly opened the door and Jay stepped in first. It was a toddler room.  
"We are detectives with the Chicago Police Department. You're safe," Hailey said, but nothing moved.

Slowly Jay bent down and looked under the bed. He saw a fearfully trembling girl. She was maybe two years old. But most of all, Jay saw the toddler's face - the bright brown eyes. After Hailey made him aware of the CPD teddy bear with the Intelligence cap, he knew immediately who the little girl was. "Charlie?" he asked gently. The girl seemed to respond to the name, but she stayed under the safe bed.

"I'm Jay. Do you still remember me?" he asked, although he knew that Charlie did not recognize him, "You can trust me, huh?"

Hailey laid down on the floor next to Jay, holding the teddy bear in front of them.

"What was his name? Officer Bear?" she grinned, and the child's eyes lit up even more. Initially hesitant she crawled toward the detectives. Jay took the girl in his arms while Charlie reached for her teddy bear.

"You're safe now," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

They took the little girl to the 21st District. Charlie laid exhausted on the couch in the break room. The toddler was feverish. Her forehead was burning hot, like touching a hot plate.  
"102.9 - the temperature is rising." Hailey looked worriedly at the clinical thermometer before turning her thoughtful gaze to Jay. Gently, Jay stroked the whimpering toddler's sweaty hair. It was a mystery to Jay where his big brother was. Several messages he left on Will's mailbox.

"We have to lower the fever," Antonio muttered.

"Poor kid," Adam said. Charlie rolled back and forth on the couch, she was very pale and sweaty. Softly she whimpered to herself. Full of concern, the intelligence member looked at the toddler, who reflexively gripped her stomach and apparently had visible pain.

"I go to a pharmacy and get suppositories. You keep trying to reach Will and don't forget to measure fever. If it rises, then she has to go to Med," Antonio said, "I hurry."

"You can do it, huh? I can't see a child suffering so much." Adam said and left the break room. Kevin also joined his partner. Hailey, Kim, Hank and Jay stayed behind, looking anxiously at the girl who was starting to cry to their chagrin. Restless, she threw herself from side to side or kicked off her blanket.  
"Hey Charlie," Hailey whispered as she gently stroked her hair away, "Everything's going to be fine."

"Cold," Charlie sobbed and immediately Jay reached for the toddler, pulled the glowing girl on his lap and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Wow. Jay. You're a real gentleman when it comes to a young lady," Kim giggled. Hank cleared his throat, gave Jay a warning gaze and left the break room. After all, he still had a case, which they had to complete. And he does not help the child by standing beside it. Hailey brought Officer Bear to Charlie. Immediately she grabbed her stuffed animal and clung tightly to it while she was rocked back and forth in the strong arms of the detective.

"You're doing good, Jay." Hailey praised, "Do you have experience with children?"

Jay denied. Where should he have the experience from? Now and then children were involved in their cases, but he has never looked after a child so intensely.

A few years ago, his great desire was to start a family with Erin Lindsay. First celebrate engagement, then the wedding and when the right time came, the first child. Now his biggest wish is gone.  
Again, Charlie struggled restlessly in his arms, "Shh, baby girl. Toni will get you a magic potion and then you'll feel better," Jay whispered.

"Much better," Kim added. Out of concern the fever may have risen, she measures the temperature again. Luckily it stayed the same. Nervously they listened to the laborious breaths of the sleeping toddler.

"Jay, she just sleeps." Hailey explained as she saw Jay groping for the child's pulse.

"Better safe than sorry. We should go to Med with her," he mused.

"Just because a child has fever, you don't immediately run into the ER. You'll see she's getting better as soon as she gets the medicine." Hailey said.

"Kim, please call Antonio and ask why it takes so long." Jay ordered while Kim silently nodded.

"Jay. You're not to blame. The youth welfare office brought Charlie to these people." Hailey said. She was sure that this kind of caring could only come from guilt. The more they found out about the murder, the more they came to the conclusion that Charlie's foster parents were involved in criminal activities and had ripped off money from other people.

"Mama," they heard the soft child's voice say.

"You're missing her, huh?" Hailey asked sensitively, "We promise you, Charlie, we'll find a new family for you."

At the same moment Antonio came back and gave the child the medicine.


	3. Foster Family Casting

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It's means a lot for me. If you have any ideas, wishes and suggestions, then please write in the comments. ;)**

* * *

"So, uh, what are you doing for a living?" Jay asked, looking expectantly at the couple. He wanted to co-decide on the choice of the foster family for Charlie. Charlie was there, too, but she played with dolls in the play area and was not much interested in her potential new parents.

"We own a health food store," the woman said. She wore many necklaces, bracelets and a colorful dress.

"We think healthy eating is important and you should know where your food comes from. The animals have a right to a decent life," the woman said. Meanwhile, Jay looked at the social worker. He wanted a normal family for Charlie and no hippies.

"Where do you live?" Jay asked curiously.

"At the campsite. Harmony with nature is very important to us," answered the man who wore a colorful homemade shirt. It was enough information for Jay. Charlie will not come to this family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, would you please wait outside," the social worker asked, pointing to the door. The couple said goodbye and the annoyed looks of the social worker fell on Jay.

"You can adopt the girl, too," suggested the social worker.

"I just want Charlie to come to a loving and normal family. You can't tell me there is no suitable family," Jay said tense. Already half the day he got to know foster and adoptive parents, but no one fit. There was the one woman with her 20 cats. The couple with the 9 foster children who only want money. Or the couple, who smelled strongly of smoke.

He wanted to have someone who loved the child like his own. Jay just wanted Charlie to have a family to take care of her, play with her and laugh or comfort her. But somehow none of the presented couples was able to give this to the child. He probably had too high expectations himself.

"Detective. These were all families who would currently be able to accept a child. Charlie will be fine with the Johnson family."

"I don't know. The Johnsons were pretty weird and vegan and hippie education doesn't really fit into my worldview," Jay shared his thoughts.

"Could it be that you don't want to let the child go?" She asked tense.

"I can't take care of a toddler. I don't have time," Jay said.

"Think well. Charlie seems to like you very much," she smiled, pointing to the girl, who was holding onto his trouser leg and making it clear that she wanted to be taken in his arms. With a jerk he picked her up, "What do you say, Charlie? Which family did you like?"

Charlie hid her face in his T-shirt while her little arms wandered around his neck.

"I think she wants to stay with you." the social worker noted, gave him a application form and said goodbye.

* * *

Jay led Charlie to the bullpen. He still had no nursery school or even a babysitter for the child. After all, he did not think it would be so difficult to find new parents for the child. Affectionately, she clasped his leg. She does not like being in a strange environment. Jay felt her uncertainty and squatted down to her height.

"Charlie, you know them all." Jay said, but the toddler just shook her head. Hailey and Kim came to his side admiring the little girl.

"You're so cute," Kim gushed, nudging her finger on the small nose, causing Charlie to giggle.

"Do you know what, Charlie?" Hailey asked, "We have a surprise for you."

Charlie looked at Hailey with sparkling eyes. She loved surprises and gifts. Kim reached for her hand. The two ladies led the toddler into the break room, where a Playmobil set awaits them.

"Did you find a family?" Hank asked curiously. Jay shook his head and told Hank that all the potential candidates did not meet the requirements.

Hank just shook his head in disbelief. He can not shake the feeling that Jay fell in love with the little kid, that Jay discovered his father's feelings. But above all, the child gave him a certain joy. A few years ago when he found the child, Jay was quite a chaot. The events at that time confused the detective, but the toddler enchanted this man. He was sure that Jay could become a good caring father.


	4. Playground Fight

**Thank you so much for your review! I am glad you like the story. Enjoy this chapter! And please let me know what you think ;)**

* * *

Jay opened the fridge and groaned annoyed when he found nothing. Almost all supplies have been used up. No milk for Charlie. Nothing. Not even more juice or toast was available. Actually, it was no surprise, because he needed only a cup of coffee in the morning. He doubted, however, that the toddler would be satisfied with a cup of coffee rather than milk. Jay took a deep breath and looked to the toddler, who sat hungry at the table. Instead of juice or milk, he served a glass of water. Charlie refused to drink water. She pushed the glass away from her. As a result, it fell on the ground. The glass broke in many pieces. Jay closed his eyes for a moment. This toddler was exhausting. Sometimes she drank water and sometimes not. Sometimes she liked noodles and sometimes not. He always thought that teenagers have such mood swings. But this toddler changed her mind every hour.

He picked up the pieces, wiped the spot dry and then led the toddler to the car. He drove to the next supermarket.

On this occasion, he also brought the empties away. Charlie watched as Jay pushed the box into the reverse vending machine and the box disappeared. Charlie tried to climb afterwards, but Jay put her into the child seat from the shopping cart. So Charlie could not run away from him.

Jay wondered what he needed - salami, cheese, juice, milk, cereal, biscuits, bread...

While Jay thought at the fruit stand, whether he needed anything other than apples, Charlie was already reaching for a banana. She tried to eat the banana.

"Charlie, don't eat with the fruit skin." Jay said. But the toddler ignored him, so he took the banana from her. What followed was a crying toddler.

"Charlie, be quiet. You can eat the banana, but not with the fruit skin." Jay tried to explain, but the toddler does not talk. He removed the skin and held out the banana to the toddler, but Charlie still refused to eat it. Instead, she cried.

"Would you like an apple or a biscuit?" Jay asked, but the girl shook her head and kept crying.

"Now calm down!" Jay hissed annoyed and earned a dirty look from a strange woman.

"I can't believe it. You feed the child for free in the supermarket." She shook her head in disbelief. Jay ignored the woman and continued to study the crying toddler.

"Alright, here's the deal. You stop crying and as a reward you can choose one thing. No matter what." he said.

Charlie stopped howling. She looked at the man with her big red eyes. She stretched her arms in the air because she wanted out of the child seat. Jay sighed. Actually, he had no desire to run after the toddler. However, he went to her request. He did not want to be stared at by people anymore. He lifted the toddler out of her seat. Immediately, as Charlie's feet touched the floor, she set off on a discovery tour. She grabbed each shelf and took almost every item in her hand that was at eye level.

She turned to Jay. With a wave of her hand over her stomach, she tried to gesticulate that she was hungry. Jay squatted down on her height and handed her the banana from earlier. Fortunately, the toddler did not resist, but ate the banana. She then pointed to a shelf filled with candy. She chose a pack of gummi bears. Jay was glad that the child calmed down.

He paid his purchase and drove with Charlie back to the apartment. They had breakfast and then Jay decided to go with Charlie to the nearby playground.

He was sitting on a bench in the distance, typing on his smartphone, looking now and then at the toddler. With a shovel and a bucket she played in the sandbox. She filled the bucket full with sand and then tipped it over. She wanted to build a sandcastle like the older children. But it did not work.. Always lacked a corner or the castle crumbled. Again she filled her bucket and dumped it over. This time it worked. The castle stood. Happy Charlie built her castle on.

An older boy appeared in front of her. He grinned and destroyed her castle by stepping on it. Silently she watched the nasty boy, as he took now her toys.

"Can't you fight back?" He grinned, taking the bucket away from her as well. Charlie did not understand it. She began crying, took sand in her little hand and threw it on the boy. Jay watched everything from a distance. He was unsure whether to intervene or not. Children need to learn to share, play together, or not? But when he saw that Charlie started to cry and a sand fight arose, he could not keep his mouth shut.

"Stop it! Right now!" Jay said a little stricter. Both children looked at him. Charlie immediately rushed to him and clutched his leg.

"She started!" the boy said. Jay studied him closely. The boy must be at least 6 years old. Charlie, however, was 2 years old.

"Are you sure? You destroyed her sandcastle," Jay said, raising his eyebrow. From afar he saw a man approaching.

"What do you actually think of accusing my son?" he grumbled, "Your daughter has clearly started."

"What? He took her toys away from her and destroyed her sandcastle!" Jay hissed.

"The word 'sharing' is a foreign word, huh?" the man said.

"Ah, come on, she's 2 years old." Jay said, "Your son could have asked if he could use the toys."

"Let's go, Jeremy. They're not worth it." he said.

"You're a bitch." the boy said it to Charlie.

Horrified, Jay saw father and son disappear. He thought he had interrogated. He would never allow his child to use dirty words. Well, it would depend in what context. But certainly not at this age, on a playground where nothing happened. It was just a fight among children. Children argue now and then.

Jay squatted at eye level with Charlie, "You have to learn to defend yourself, Charlie. With words and not with sand. I can't take care of you forever." Jay said and stroked a strand of hair from her face, "Do you want to tell me what happened?" Jay asked, but the little girl did not answer. Charlie did not speak generally. He could handle it, but if the child talked to him, he would know what she needed.

"Do we want to build a sandcastle together?" Jay asked curiously. Charlie did not answer, but she reached for her shovel and bucket. Together they built a new sand castle with many towers.

"Charlie, can you talk?" Jay asked curiously. So far he just heard the toddler howling and screaming, but he did not hear a word yet (apart from the day she had fever).

"You know that you can trust me. You can talk to me about everything. I promise I won't hurt you," Jay said softly. Charlie, on the other hand, played with the bucket.

"Can you talk to me? Can you say your name?" Jay asked in a childlike tone. Charlie just stared at the man in front of her and shook her head.

"But you can understand me, huh? Come on, can you say 'Charlie'?" Jay asked curiously.

Charlie shook her head, "No, no."

"Are you sure? You just talked." he smirked.

"No, no." Charlie said.

"Do you know what that is?" Jay asked, holding the shovel in his hand. Charlie nodded proudly. "Yeah? Would you like to tell me what that is?" Jay asked.

"No!" Charlie chuckled, playing with her sandcastle. She babbled, but Jay did not understand a word. He was very doubtful that it was English or even a language at all.

"Hey there!" Hailey greeted, handing Jay a coffee mug and squatting down to him. Charlie curiously turned around to the voice. When she recognized Hailey, she got up and ran into her arms.

"Hey Charlie. I hear you're keeping Jay very much on track." she grinned and Charlie nodded, laughing.

"Before you ask me what I'm doing here. I wanted to tell you that Hank organized a nursery school. Charlie can go there tomorrow." Hailey said, wondering, "What did Jay do to you? You have sand in your hair, little monkey."

"She was having a fight with a 6-year-old boy." Jay smirked.

"Charlie or you?" Hailey asked with a grin.

"Very funny, Hailey." Jay said.

"One day you'll be a overprotective daddy," she grinned and quickly got serious again, "The kid is good for you, Jay. It will finally bring order back to your life."

"You mean disorder." Jay said, "My apartment looks like a pigsty."

"What are you looking at Charlie?" Hailey asked. "Then you'll have to clean up, Halstead."

"I know." Jay sighed, watching the little girl get away from Hailey's arms and trot to her sand castle.


	5. Charlie's Daddy

**Happy Sunday! Enjoy this Chapter and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Charlie rolled in bed back and forth. She can't sleep. She was afraid of the next day. There was a strange tingling in her stomach. Why should she go to nursery school? She does not want to go there.

Slowly she padded into the bedroom and watched the sleeping figure on the bed through the darkness. Hesitantly, she laid down next to Jay and snuggled up against him. In one hand she held her teddy bear. The toddler's movements woke Jay, who immediately looked at her. Jay noticed that Charlie was already asleep. He felt her smaller hand hold onto his larger one. Although he was surprised that Charlie was laying next to him, but he heard from many people that it was normal. Toddlers like to seek the protection and the closeness of adults. Still, he did not like the idea that Charlie was so attached to him. It complicated the farewell. The little girl will not stay here for long because the youth welfare office is trying to find potential parents for the child. The call could come anytime. Even though Charlie had lived with him for a whole week.

The next morning it was time. Jay drives to the nursery school, where Hank Voight got a place for the kid. So that Jay is completely available for work. Although the youth welfare office tried to find a new family, but it will probably take longer.

Charlie clung tightly to his leg and refused to go with the teacher. She started to cry and pressed her face against him.

"Charlie, you know I have to work, but here you can play with many other kids and learn new things," Jay tried to explain.

"No!" the toddler screamed. She did not want to leave him. Jay squatted down to her height and pointed to the toys, "Look how many toys they have. You can play with everything. Isn't that fantastic?"

"No!" she cried.

"It's normal. A lot of kids don't want to leave their parents, but in a few days they will be happy to come here," explained the teacher.

Jay nodded, turning his attention to Charlie. He told her that he would pick her up after her nap time and that she should go with the woman. Charlie shook her head, cried, and pressed against him to make it clear he should not leave her. But Jay picked himself up, handed Charlie over to the teacher, and left the room.

Her screams were still audible in the corridor. He was sorry, but many children have to go to nursery school. But this farewell was fierce. He did not even want to imagine how the farewell will be when Charlie moves to her new parents. If Charlie will leave him forever.

* * *

She got up from the carpet where she played with her teddy and slowly walked to Jay. She saw the man she lived with sitting at the laptop. Jay was sitting on the couch. He recognized Charlie standing in front of stuffed animal clutching tight.

"Daddy?" she whispered. Shocked by the words that Jay heard, he looked at her. It was her first word since living with him. Apart from her favorite word 'No'. The first word, and of all things, she called him _Daddy._ He put his laptop aside, squatted down on her eye and curiously raised his eyebrow, "Daddy?" Jay asked.

"Daddy, play!" she moved her hands enthusiastically into the air.

"Charlie, I'm not ..." Jay broke off the sentence and looked at the happy toddler. She did not remember being abandoned. She did not really remember the time with her foster parents.

"What do we want to play?" Jay asked in a childlike tone. He did not have the heart to explain to the girl that she did not have a family and therefore never learned her background or exact birthday. The day she was found became her new birthday.

Charlie reached for the older man's hand and led him to her Playmobil dollhouse, which stood in the bedroom. She plopped down on the floor and took a figure. Jay sat down beside her. The fact that he once played dolls with a girl did not come to his mind a few days ago.

"Oh no, Charlie, don't put the figures in your mouth," Jay explained, freeing the slobbered figure from her little fingers. Charlie followed his instructions and babbled with the figures. Jay sighed softly at the sight. It was admittedly difficult for him to let go of the child. But he could not look after a toddler with the best of intentions, even if she brought a lot of joy into his life.

"Daddy, play!" she said. Jay realized he was still holding the slobbered figure in his hand. He put it aside and fumbled in the box for a new figure. Charlie nodded happily and continued her babbling. At the same time, Jay did not understand her playing nor her language, because she had her baby soother in her mouth. In addition, the figures were sometimes in the car, sometimes in the dollhouse, sometimes on the carpet. But at some point he realized what kind of game they were playing - _mother, father, child._

Jay's eyes wandered to the dresser where the adoption application was laying. Maybe he will never be the perfect father, but maybe he was the only right one for Charlie. She already called him daddy and he will never have the heart to give the child away. Not now that he got the title.

He picked himself up, reached for the application and sat back to _his daughter._

"So, Charlie. If you want to live with me, there are some rules that you have to follow, okay?" she looked curious at her father figure.

"Now don't look at me like that. I know you understand me," he smirked, "First of all, you stop eating your toy. I don't want to go with you to Med, just because you've swallowed your toy. Second, you never have to look at me with puppy's eyes. Something like that doesn't work for me, okay? Third, if I tell you something, then you will listen to me. Oh, and before I forget, no sex before you're 30 years old." he ended his rules, "Did you even listen to me?"

"No!" Charlie replied, playing with her dollhouse. Jay grinned, he could have imagined that Charlie ignored him. Jay kissed the little girl's hair, "I love you, baby girl." He looked down at the form and began to fill in the blanks. _Charlotte Halstead_ \- that's what her name will be in the future.


	6. Paint by Charlie

**Thank you for review. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Charlie loves to paint with colorful pencils. Everywhere her blocks and pens were spread out. Crayons, watercolor, eddings - she just had everything. Jay knew exactly what he would give her as soon as she reached the right age - _paint by numbers._ For her 3 years she was able to draw good stick figures, flowers, suns or animals. It was a mixture of scribble and modern art as Jay explained her images to Intelligence, because even there her pictures hung in the break room. She made a portrait picture for everyone or, as Adam says, anonymous pictures of Intelligence members. No one can be identified. Also not on the skin color or hair color, because Charlie took the color, what she had the most desire. So there was a red Adam, a green Kevin or a yellow Hank. Kim and Hailey were both painted pink. Antonio and Jay shared the blue color in the pictures.

Now Charlie sat on the carpet in the living room of the new and bigger apartment where they moved a few weeks ago. She painted a flower, a tree and a house smaller than the stick figures. She finished her artwork, pulled herself up and ran joyfully to her daddy in the kitchen.

"Daddy, come with me", her little hand grasped Jay's and she pulled the detective behind her. In the living room, she showed pride her new artwork. Breathless and wide-eyed, Jay looked at her picture. For a moment he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How could he leave a toddler alone with Eddings?

"Charlie, what did you do? You can't paint walls!"

The first tears rolled down her little cheeks. More and more she began to sob. She did not mean to upset her daddy. She just wanted to surprise him.

"Us!" she cried, pointing to the stick figures. One of them was tall, brown hair, holding a little girl by the oversized big hand.

With her cute voice and drawing, the detective could not be mad at her. He squatted down to her height and look proud at her artwork.

For a moment, he was not happy at all that she was painting the living room wall, but the picture of them made the detective smile.

Gently, he put his hand on her smaller shoulder, hugged the toddler and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "It's perfect. You're my little artist."

"Not mad?" she looked at him in surprise, but the man just shook his head and grinned proudly over both ears, "Never... but it's better if you paint on paper, alright?"

Jay saw Charlie breathing out. He thought for a moment, because the wall piece was already painted, it did not matter anyway.

"Charlie, would you like to get your finger paint?" he asked and immediately the 3-year-old ran away. She returned with the bright colors and looked curiously at her daddy. He opened a tube and released the yellow paint on a paper plate. Then he reached for her hand and dipped it in the paint. He then brought her hand to the wall.

"My hand is on the wall," Charlie marveled, watching her dad as he dipped his hand into the blue color and immortalized it next to hers.

"Do you know Charlie, what to do with very valuable artwork?" Jay asked, but Charlie shook her head, "Well, you frame it in a picture frame. How about we frame your artwork, too?"

Enthusiastically, the toddler nodded and immediately began to show her artistic vein flow. Even Jay was not idle. With his most beautiful handwriting he wrote _Charlie & Daddy_ in bright colors under the handprints.

After their painting lesson, they looked proudly at their small artwork, which now graced the living room to the left side of the TV.

"Does it look good?" Jay asked and Charlie chuckled in agreement. She took a splash of paint on her finger and nudged the detective's nose.

"You're a cheeky young lady," Jay grinned, painting her face as well. Jay jerked his smartphone out of his pocket and snapped a picture. Curiously, Charlie grabbed the rectangular thing. In doing so, she switched to the selfie mode and considered herself fascinating.

"Let's get a picture of us?" Jay asked as he showed her how it worked. They both had colorful dots and lines on their faces.

* * *

"Now sit down please," Jay sighed, "Why are you hyperactive in the evening?"

He was really annoyed. Charlie could not keep still for a minute.

Jay actually wanted a comfortable evening, watching the Blackhawks game and drinking beer. Only once without disturbance. The last days were exhausting and the case very time consuming. He stretched his legs long and put them on the coffee table. Charlie looked at her dad. It was hard for her to stop laughing. And then she laughed, jumping up from the floor and dancing in front of the TV.

"Get up Daddy! Dance with me!" Charlie giggled. Jay sighed. Was there a right of return? Can he exchange the child? Of course, he was glad that the quiet girl was so active and does not afraid of his friends anymore, but sometimes he longed for a little rest.

"Charlie, honey, please play in your room," Jay said, but Charlie just grinned cheekily. Her eyes went to the eddings. She picked up a felt-tip pen and turned to paint the television as Jay jumped up from the couch, stumbled over her toy and took the pencil out of her hand.

"We talked about it this afternoon, Charlie. You only paint on paper." Jay said sternly because his apartment was sacred to him. At least his laptop and the flat screen TV. Maybe he built a security system around the TV like the artworks are protected in a youth welfare office did not warn him that children paint or take everything in the mouth. Jay was pretty sure he was more loving a toddler. Even if his big brother totally disagreed.

"Are you mad?" Charlie asked scared. Jay shook his head, "No, I'm not mad at you. Only there are some rules and one rule says you can only paint on paper."

"Where are the rules?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Nowhere. You can't read yet," Jay replied, but Charlie protested that then there would be no rules.

Jay fetched paper and pencils and began to write down their rules, while Charlie painted flowers and animals beside it.

It was partly his rules that he explained to Charlie before he adopted her. It was typical rules of keeping order, helping in the household, not kissing boys or doing homework first.

"I don't like it," Charlie said as she looked at the letters.

"Oh yes? Do you know what it says?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow. Charlie nodded.

"Then you don't want a pancakes Sunday or a pizza Friday?" Jay asked with a grin.

"No! Best rules ever!" Charlie shrieked.

Jay held his hand protectively in front of his ear. Why do kids have the habit of screaming straight into the ear? No wonder seniors hear so badly.


	7. Fly A Kite

**I hope you all had happy hoildays! Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

Jay had driven with his daughter towards the big meadow in the park for kite flying in the late afternoon. The wind blew well and the colorful kite, which they had previously tinkered together, flew through the air. Jay stood behind Charlie and helped her steer the kite in the air. Charlie was visibly happy and expressed the desire to fly. But it was exhausting to walk across the meadow and hold the kite line. Charlie's motor skills in the race was not so good yet, because most of the time she stumbled over her own feet. Also, the leash to the kite felt heavy as the wind blew , her dad was there too. He had crouched down to her level and helped her to held the leash. Nonetheless, they sat down in the grass and rested a bit.

"Daddy, you know what?" Charlie asked and started talking, "The other day Adam said that Trudy was also a dragon. But Trudy can't fly at all."

"I don't think Adam meant that kind of dragon" Jay smirked.

"But Trudy can't even spit fire," she wondered.

"Yeah, um, we just haven't seen her fire-breathing yet," he mused.

"Trudy is a real dragon!" She looked at her daddy in wonderment, "That's why she's always so mean to you."

"And that's our secret, Charlie" Jay said. Enthusiastically, she nodded. She loved sharing secrets with her daddy.

"Daddy, you know what?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Huh?" Jay asked.

"I'm married because Tom said if I kiss him we're married," she explained. Jay's curious expression disappeared and he looked at his little girl in shock. Of course, that was just kidding, but somehow he did not like Tom. Even if he did not know the boy.

"You kissed him? So right on the mouth?" Jay asked.

Charlie nodded happily, "Uh-huh, and now we want a baby."

"A baby?" Jay asked horrified. Jay's face went chalk-white. A baby? Did Charlie actually know how baby's come about? Does she just tell him that she will have sex? Charlie probably did not even know what sex is. How can the educators in Nursery School allow such games?

"Yeah, but the stork has not come over yet." Charlie said.

"Aren't you a bit young for a baby?" Jay asked, but Charlie shook his head and told him that her best friend already had two children.

"Catch me, daddy." Charlie demanded and ran away from him. Jay ran extra slowly so as not to spoil Charlie's fun. At one point, Jay's cell phone rang and Kim told him to come to the scene.

* * *

"Woah. So many blue lights." Charlie wondered, pressing her nose to the glass. Fire department, ambulance and the police were at a crossroads. She could not see much of that, as Jay parked offside as a precautionary measure. Jay did not want to take her with him, but he could not leave a 3-year-old alone.

"Charlie. Daddy has to leave. You stay in the car, okay?" Jay handed her his smartphone and opened a children's games app to make sure that Charlie did not even think about dumb thoughts.

"Casey! What happened here?" Jay asked stunned. A car laid on the roof. The other was total loss.

"Traffic accident. A drunk crashed sideways into the car of a small family," Matt Casey replied.

"How's the family?" Jay asked.

"Good luck in bad luck I would say," said Matt.

"Jay," said Kim, approaching slowly.

"Burgess. Where is he?" Jay asked tense and Burgess nodded over to the ambulance, where he sat in front of it and was interviewed by Antonio. Followed by Burgess, he approached. Without understanding, Jay looked at him. He had a small bloody wound. Otherwise, he seemed fine.

"Jay," he whispered.

"Why?" Jay asked stunned.

"I can explain everything to you," he said.

"Oh yes? You're drunk! You could have killed a family!" Jay hissed.

"Jay…" he said.

"You listen to me now. You won't testify until you speak to a lawyer. We're talking about drunk driving with a heavy traffic accident. You can go to jail for that, dad."

Angrily he looked at his father. He knew that he had been drinking a lot since his wife's death, but now he had exaggerated it.

"Mr. Halstead, if you refuse further treatment, we would need a signature here," said a paramedic and held out a document, which he quickly signed. Shaking his head, he looked at his father. His actions were simply incredible.

"Mr. Halstead we must ask you to come with us to the police station," said Antonio.

"Not necessary. I'll take him there." Jay said quickly and Antonio nodded silently.

Together with his old men, Jay went back to the car. Charlie watched the strange man as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"Daddy, who is the man?" Charlie asked curiously, looking up from the smartphone.

Even before he could answer, his dad looked at him suspiciously.

"Daddy?" He questioned and raised an eyebrow in horror.

"Charlie, honey, he's your grandfather" Jay explained.

"Oh." she said.

"I can't believe it. You're fathered a child and don't have the balls to tell your old man about it?" Pat asked stunned.

With an angry look, Jay looked at his father. Such a conversation was not suitable for a toddler, nor was Charlie actually his biological child.

* * *

Arriving at the district he took the already fallen asleep little girl in his arms and handed his father to Hank. He brought Pat Halstead into the cell for drunkenness. His statement was certainly not useful in this condition. Then they met in the break room. Jay sat on the couch next to his sleeping daughter while Hank sat down on a chair.

"You have two options," Hank said.

Jay, however, immediately knew what his sergeant wanted and shook his head, "It's his fault, Sarge. I want him to stand up to this responsibility."

"Are you sure?" Voight asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Of course, I don't want him to go to jail at worst, but there was a small family in the other car."

"I'll question him as soon as he's sober." Hank said, watching Charlie suck her thumb.

"I took her pacifier away. Now she sucks on the thumb." Jay grinned.

"Children grow up very fast. Like it was yesterday when you found the girl." Hank said.

"Without your connections to the youth welfare office, I certainly wouldn't have been allowed to adopt her," said Jay, "Thanks sarge."

"Not for that," said Hank, winking, "how is fatherhood?"

Initially, Hank Voight was not enthusiastic about the young detective's plans, but it served the child's benefit. In addition, the father-daughter team quickly became inseparable, even if Jay came for some days very stressed to work and tells the child painted the apartment.

"I wish it was easier," Jay smirked, "It's great to spend time with her, but if you want to be calm, is it difficult to move the child off, or is there an off button? And I haven't been to the Mollys for months."

"I'm sure your colleagues would love to take Charlie off for half a day," Hank mused.

"I have no doubt about that," Jay said.

"I'll give you a tip along the way, Halstead," Hank said, "It's not a good idea to let the child believe you're the birth father. One day, Charlie will find out the truth."


	8. New Years Eve

**Wishing you all a happy healthy blessed new year!**

* * *

They all sat together, drank and ate, chatted and played a card game. The unit decided to celebrate the New Year together.

"Trudy, can you spit fire tonight?" Charlie asked curiously. After all, today is New Year's Eve, where you can shoot fireworks in the air.

Jay closed his eyes for a moment. So that's what the child understood by secrets? The moment Jay opened his eyes again, he saw the angry face of Platt, who was already suspicious of what was going on.

"Breathe fire?" Platt asked.

"Yeah, because Adam and Daddy said you're a real dragon!" She said enthusiastically. Her angry glances wandered between Jay and Adam. The two men understood at the first glance that they were in trouble.

"Oh, and you really believe the two children's heads that I'm a dragon?" Platt said and Charlie nodded eagerly, "Yeah, you behave like that too!"

The other Intelligence members could not stop laughing. Charlie was just too cute as she explained that Platt was a dragon.

"Halstead, the moment has come when you have to intervene as a father and put the child calm down!" Hank explained.

"I don't have to calm down, I'm already tall!" Charlie explained, reaching for Jay's beer bottle. Even before Charlie could put the bottle to her mouth, Jay took it from her hand, "I'm sorry, Charlie, but there's no beer for you," Jay winked.

"But you all drink from the bottle, too!" Charlie complained.

"But we're older, too," Kevin winked.

"I just want to try it!", the 3-year-old said and grabbed Antonios beer bottle.

"You know, Charlie, the stuff is totally disgusting and only adults drink it," Jay said.

"Just a sip," she said.

"Then look for another bottle," Antonio said and also took the bottle from her hand.

"Can it be Charlie that you are bored?" Kim asked. After all, they chatted about a topic where Charlie could not talk to and also the card game was not child-friendly. Last New Year's Eve, 2-year-old Charlie overslept the entire evening. But this year she really wanted to be there when the whole Intelligence family celebrates together.

"You're lucky I took a kids card game with me!" Kim said, handing out the colorful Mau Mau card game.

"On my card is a cow," Adam wondered, looking at his stack: cat, horse, sheep, dog... and how did the game work?

"You have to put the same animals on it," Antonio said.

"Can't we teach her how to play poker?" Kevin asked hopefully.

"Guys, you can play a game with Charlie, huh?" Kim asked.

Annoyed, they groaned. Round by round, they played Mau Mau.

"You can't put a cow on a sheep," Kevin said.

"You also put a cat on a horse earlier!" Adam said.

"This was something completely different," Kevin said.

"Ah, yes?", Adam curiously raised his eyebrow while Charlie just threw her cards in the middle and said enthusiastically, "Mau Mau!"

"The game is something for babies. Totally boring," the 3-year-old said and yawned. She sat on Hailey's lap and cuddled comfortably in her arms. Despite a long and late afternoon nap, she was really tired. And they still had 3 hours until midnight. Gently, Hailey put the toddler on the sofa and covered her in blankets.

"I give a round of beer," Hank muttered while Antonio took the poker set and prepared. As nice as it was to spend New Year's Eve with a toddler, the adults longed for a poker night long ago. And playing poker with Charlie was not fun. She looked everyone on the cards and chatted it out.

Shortly before midnight Platt distributed sparkling wine to her colleagues while Jay wanted to wake up his daughter. But there was no child under the blanket.

"Guys, did I drink too much or is Charlie gone?" Jay asked, although he had not drunk too much. Only 3 beers. Jay looked around Voight's party room and followed a faint rustle behind the counter.

"Charlie, what are you doing there!", Jay shouted as he realized that Charlie was sitting in front of the empty beer bottles and tried to get the last drop out.

"May I not drink?" She asked softly.

"You can drink, of course, but no alcohol," Jay explained and lifted the 3-year-old in his arms. Platt handed her a glass of orange juice.

Just in time for midnight they start together for the new year.

"Happy New Year!" Hank wished his team.

"On us!", Adam grinned and kissed his girlfriend, Kim.

"What do you want to do in the New Year, Charlie?" Jay asked curiously.

"Go to the Zoo!" She grinned enthusiastically, "And eat a lot more chocolate!"


	9. Officer Down

Quick little steps drift across the wooden floor. Shortly before she put a full stop and opened the door.

The neighbor stood opposite her, panicked and chalk-white in her face, "I need your father," she said.

"Daddy!" Charlie shouted. It was not long before Jay appeared behind her. You could clearly see that he was pissed that Charlie opened the door again without his knowledge. But when he saw the panicky face of the neighbor, he knew something was wrong.

"I don't know what to do. My door was broken open," the older woman said, pointing to the front door on the other side of the hallway, "I don't dare to go inside. What if he is still there?"

"All right. Stay here. I'll check it out." Jay said, grabbing his weapon for safety. He entered the apartment carefully. Everything was criss-crossed in the living room. The offender was clearly looking for something. Shelves were emptied, spread over the floor were broken objects, books, paper and other materials.

Jay heard a rustling behind him...

"Why does it take so long?" Charlie asked the neighbor when they heard a shootout at the same time. While the neighbor stared in shock at the figure running out of the apartment, Charlie ran inside the neighbors apartment.

"Daddy!" Charlie cried. She knelt in front of her father and place her cold little hand on his cheek, "I'm here, Daddy."

Jay gasped. He could not speak properly and the blood gushed out of the gunshot wound. Jay tried to hold the wound on his neck with his own strength while he looked into his daughter's eyes. Charlie barely moved, looking shocked at her father. She did not know what to do.

"Call 9-1-1." he tried to get a grip in himself for his daughter's sake.

Charlie nodded and took his smartphone out of his pocket. Like Jay had taught her, Charlie unlocked the phone and called the number.

"My Daddy is bleedin' very bad." 4 year old Charlie explained to a man on the other end of the phone.

The man told Charlie what to do. So she took her sweat jacket, put it on the bleeding wound and squeezed.

"You gotta keep talkin' to me, daddy. You gotta stay 'wake." Charlie said.

"Honey, tell the man on the phone my name." Jay gasped.

"My daddy's name is Jay Halstead." Charlie explained to the man, who stayed on the phone to make sure the kid is alright. "He is a detective with the CPD." Charlie added.

"You're doing great." Jay gasped. The bullet stuck in the neck hurts too much. He tried hard to squeezed Charlie's hand, which remained on the wound.

"I love you, sweetheart." Jay whispered. It took a lot of strength to talk.

"I love you too." Charlie said, "Daddy, you're not dying, are you?"

He gently stroked her little hand with his thumb, "I hope not."

"Pinky swear?" Charlie asked.

"I can't promise you that." Jay whispered.

* * *

"In a few minutes, a detective with a gunshot wound will be admitted." Maggie shouted through the ER and nodded to Rhodes and Choi.

"Detective Jay Halstead. A bullet in the neck. We intubated him. Blood pressure at…" a paramedic told the details.

"Surgery, right now!" Rhodes instructed.

Stunned, Will looked after his brother. He could not believe what he saw and heard. His brother was shot. In the neck. And his values did not sound good at all.

"Uncle Will!" Charlie yelled, trying to escape from the arms of the 2nd paramedic to run to her uncle.

"Hey Charlie, are you alright?" Will asked worriedly and took his little niece up in his arms.

"What about Daddy?" she asked, crying.

"I don't know, but he is in good hands." Will whispered in her ear. Charlie buried her face deep in her uncle's red scrubs outfit.

"Your Daddy is a strong man." Will said, "He'll make it."

The girl's outfit was covered in blood as well as her little hands. Will carried her to the Doctor's Lounge. Washed her hands while Nat brought her fresh clothes.

After that he carried the child into the waiting room. A moment later, members of the intelligence came running. Kim squatted down in front of Charlie's chair and hugged the little crying girl. "We're here, Charlie." she whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Did you see the person, who did it?" Hank asked and knelt on Charlie's height.

"He was tall and looked like uncle Kevin." Charlie sobbed.

"Uh-huh. Do you remember what he was wearing?" Hank asked.

"He wore a dark hoodie." she thought.

"That's Good. I'll go to the apartment with Hailey and Kevin and bring you and your Dad a few things, okay?" Hank said and left.

Together with Kevin and Hailey, he questioned the local resident, the neighbor, and secured a trace before returning to the Med with a travel bag full of toys and clothes for Charlie. The girl will probably have to live with one of them for the next few days.

* * *

Stunned, speechless and shocking, they waited for a message from Jay. Charlie cuddled up to Kim and sucked like a little baby on her thumb. She realized that the situation was serious.

"Calm down, Dr. Halstead. You make me confused." Trudy snapped.

"Will, please sit down." Kim said.

"How could it happen?" Will sighed. Everyone of them puzzled how it could happen. Jay was a good cop. He does not let himself be shot like that.

The big sterile doors opened and Dr. Rhodes came in front of them.

"Family of Jay Halstead?" he asked in the round. He knew that they all belonged to Jay, but he needed the consent of the next relative to announce it in the round.

With her favorite teddy bear under her arm, Charlie freed herself from Kim's arms and padded to the doctor.

Confused, Connor looked at the cops and Will. However, he squatted down to her height. He gently put his hand on her slender shoulder.


	10. Living with the Burzeks

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"My name is Connor. Who are you?" He asked.

"Charlie," she answered timidly.

"Alright, Charlie. Is Jay your dad?" He asked and she nodded, "I want to go to my daddy," she whispered.

"Yeah, I know. Your daddy is sleeping soundly. He's in intensive care. This is a room where we can take good care of your daddy. Your daddy is still in critical condition. He needs a lot of rest and we have to bring a lot of patience, okay?" Connor explained and turned to the adults, "He's in an artificial coma, but I'm optimistic that we can start the recovery in the next 48 hours."

"What's a coma?" Charlie asked curiously.

"That's when a person sleeps deeply and you can't wake them up with anything. They often sleep for days to recover better." Connor tried to explain to the girl without frightening her.

"He's sleeping?" Said Charlie and Connor nodded.

Kim and Adam took Charlie into their midst and led the little girl into Jay's room. He was connected to many devices.

"Stay with us, huh?" Adam said as Charlie wanted to sprint to Jay. He held his little hand. Of course Charlie should see, talk or even touch her dad, but she should be careful.

"Uncle Adam, when does daddy wake up?" Charlie asked as Kim set the girl down on a small open space on the bed.

"Until he recovers," Adam said.

"When did he recover?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Charlie, sweetheart, your Uncle Will and Connor will take good care of your daddy." Kim smiled sadly, "You stay with us."

* * *

Charlie laid awake in bed. In a foreign guest room. Well, the room was not that foreign. She had stayed overnight with Adam and Kim. She could not sleep and did not want to close her eyes again. Too big was her fear to experience the dream again. She crept quietly out of bed, padded around the apartment, and slipped into the middle of Kim and Adam, awakened by the 4-year-old's movement.

"Hey Cece," Kim muttered as Charlie cuddled up to her.

"I'm scared," Charlie whispered.

"You know, kiddo, your father is a strong man. He'll always fight for you and do his best to win," Adam said.

"I want to go to my daddy." She cried softly.

"We know. You stay with us until your daddy gets better, huh?" Kim said, gently stroking her hair, "We'll visit him every day."

"You promise?" Charlie asked.

"Yes," Kim smiled sadly. She did not want to imagine how horrible it had been for the four-year-old to see her dad bleeding on the floor. She was sure that Jay had done everything not to worry the child any more.

"You know, Cece, we can have a nice day tomorrow. I get both of us sick at work and in nursery school and then we go to the zoo, huh?" Adam asked and Kim scowled at him. It was a cute idea, but she seriously doubted that the kid was fond of zoo.

"Can we just go to Daddy?" Charlie asked hopefully, "I don't want Daddy to be alone."

"Oh, sweetheart, your dad isn't alone. Your Uncle Will and Aunt Nat are there," Kim said.

"But I better take care of him!" Charlie said, "When I'm sick, Daddy will stay with me. I want to be there for daddy!"

* * *

The next day, Adam and Kim drove to the Med with Charlie.

She clung tightly to her teddy bear as she followed the couple.

Charlie sat back down on the bed and put her teddy bear in the crook of her father's arm.

"Officer Bear is taking care of you, Daddy," Charlie said. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her little arms wandered around his neck, her head resting on his chest. Charlie sensed her father's breath and heartbeat.

Will stood next to Charlie. At first he was not at all pleased by his brother's plan to raise a child. He even tried to talk him out of it. But that moment showed him that Jay was indeed a very good father for Charlie. Jay and Charlie were an inseparable team.

"Charlie, we have to go to the district." Kim said, holding her hand to Charlie.

"I'll stay," she whispered. Worried, Adam and Kim looked at each other. For most of the day, Charlie was lying in the bed next to Jay. She did not eat or drink. She refused.

"We need your help to find the offender," Kim said. Hank found the man, which had to be identified. The neighbor will do it, but somehow Kim and Adam wanted to lure the girl from the ICU.

"You know, kiddo, we need your help." Adam winked. "Afterwards we'll order a big pizza, huh?"

"Your uncle Will promised to call right away when Jay wakes up," Kim said.

Charlie nodded in agreement and turned briefly to her dad, "I love you, Daddy." She gently kissed his cheek. Then she reached for Kim's hand.

* * *

At the station, Adam demanded a phantom drawing from Charlie so they could catch the bad man. Charlie hid in the break room and tried to paint the person.

It was nothing else than an occupational therapy for Charlie, because actually Hank Voight and the intelligence has tracked down the offender and locked him in the cage.

"Let me see," Toni said curiously, looking at her drawing. It showed a big black man with a hoodie and a gun. Next to it laid a white man on the red ground. Antonio swallowed hard. It may not be a good idea to give the child such an unnecessary job.

"You were with your daddy when it happened?" Toni asked and Charlie nodded, "I ran to him after the man ran out of the apartment."

Antonio looked into her brown eyes. So far, nobody probably asked how Charlie felt.

"How are you, Cece?" Toni asked and Charlie shrugged her slender shoulder.

"You're scared, huh?" Toni said, "But I can promise you Charlie, Jay's a damn good cop and he would give anything for you."

"Last night, I dreamed Daddy would never come back," Charlie said sadly.

"And I can assure you that Jay will always come back to you because we all look after each other well," Toni said.


	11. Coming Home

**Thank you for your reviews! I know some of you missed Hailey. I'll write a Upstead chapter soon! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Rhodes asked after completing several tests.

"Tired." Jay mumbled exhausted. He woke up late in the evening.

"You scared the hell out of all of us," Will said, who was standing next to Connor.

"I'm sorry," Jay smirked, playing with the teddy bear for a while.

"Your daughter left her teddy bear here for you." Connor smiled, "She was here every day and played doctor."

"Where is she? Is she alright? "Jay asked worriedly.

"She's with Kim." Will said, "She's very scared."

"I can cheer you up, Jay, it looks like there will be no damage. Staying in bed for a few days and then staying home for 2 weeks should be enough for you to get back to work." Rhodes said and left the room.

"Don't let you shoot again," Will said.

"I'm sorry, Will, but unfortunately it's a job risk." Jay smirked and got serious, "I have to go home."

"Jay, you can't be released. You laid two days in an artificial coma. You should stay here until the end of the week," Will said.

* * *

In the morning of the next day, some Intelligence members came to visit. Hank explained to Jay that they found the shooter. He also explained that the man was looking for the drug money. The neighbor's nephew was a member of a gang and hid the money in her apartment without the neighbor knowledge.

Antonio told him how Charlie made a phantom drawing that looked exactly like Kevin. Hailey said that Charlie always slept in the bed between Kim and Adam. Platt told that Charlie spent a day at 51 and would later become a paramedic.

"That sounds really great." Jay said, "Thank you guys for taking care of her so well."

"It goes without saying, after all, Charlie belongs to the family," Kevin said.

At the same moment, the door opened and Kim and Adam entered the room with Charlie. When the little girl saw the wakeful eyes of her father, she was very happy. "Daddy!" Charlie squeaked enthusiastically and fell around her dad's neck.

"Hey sweetie!", His words mumbled into her hair as he placed a gentle kiss on her head.

"I was very worried about you," Charlie said.

"I know, but now I'm back," Jay whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her tightly.

"I missed you so much!" She said.

"I missed you too," Jay said.

* * *

The last days until Jay's discharge, Charlie continued to spend the time with Adam and Kim. A huge chaos ruled the apartment. For a few hours, they had not just one child, but two children. Natalie's son, Owen, played with Charlie all over the flat. Together, the children destroyed everything. Owen was two and a half years older than Charlie and therefore already six and a half.

"Not on my blue-ray shelf!", Adam emphasized, trying to keep the kids away from his collection of movies and video games. Owen and Charlie took little interest in Adam's instructions and continued to play with foam balls.

Adam sighed and hugged his girlfriend from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her gently.

"Remind me to always use a condom," he said.

"Are two children too much for you?" Kim laughed.

"No, one child was already too much," said Adam, "Look at the apartment. I can't even find the TV anymore!"

"Maybe that's because the kids built a cave in the living room and the TV should be inside so they can watch a movie," Kim grinned.

"And the pudding is gone all the time," sighed Adam.

"Yeah, but you fetched that up," Kim winked. "Charlie and Owen are eating healthy food." Together with the two children, Kim prepared a fruit salad and within minutes they ate half the bowl.

Charlie and Owen heard the doorbell and hurried to the door.

"Daddy!" Charlie rejoiced and jumped into his arms.

"Be careful, Charlie," said Will, who accompanied his younger brother because he wanted to pick up Owen.

"Hey honey," Jay grinned, tickling her. Laughing, Charlie tried to resist the tickling hand.

"Wow! The mess didn't do Charlie, did you? "Jay asked, looking around the devastated apartment. Even Charlie's first week with him, the apartment was cleaner. Everywhere there were clothes, pillows, blankets, toys or empty packaging.

"Do you think I can ruin a flat within a week?" Charlie asked indignantly.

"It would be possible," Jay winked.

"Don't worry, the clothes and trash belong to Adam," Kim laughed.

* * *

The next two weeks Jay stayed at home. He enjoyed the time with his daughter. But as nice as these 2 weeks "sick leave" were, the work is waiting...

"Charlie, put your shoes on we have to go!" Jay said annoyed. That morning the child went through the apartment in slow motion. She did not dress voluntarily, nor did she eat properly. It took her 15 minutes to brush her teeth.

"I'm already there," she said, pulling her sneakers with the laces.

"Come on, I'll do it," Jay said, squatting down to her and grabbing the shoelaces.

"No! I can do it myself," she pulled her foot away and tried to tie the shoe, but no matter how she tried, a bow never came out of it.

"Charlie! We have to go now. Either I tie your shoes or you walk in socks to school." Jay said. He certainly did not want to be late on his first day after the accident.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts!", Charlie quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach and made a tormented impression.

"You know we'll have to go to the hospital and then you'll get a big injection again!" Jay said. He did not believe the number of his daughter's stomach ache at all.

"Can't we just stay here?" She asked hopefully.

"You don't want me to go to work, huh?" Jay asked softly and took her tiny hand in his.

"I don't want that to happen to you again!" the 4-year-old said and tears rolled down her cheek.

"I promise you, nothing will happen to me. I have great colleagues who take care of me, "said Jay.

"I won't let you go!", Charlie wrapped her arms around her father's neck, which now took advantage of the hour and placed the child on his hip so that he could carry her. He picked up his junk, Charlie's bag and her shoes.

"Daddy! I want to stay with you! "She sniffed.

"I know, but it doesn't work. I have to and I want to go back, Charlie," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead, "I can promise you that I'll do my best to come home every night!"

"You promise?" She asked, wiping her tears off with her sleeve and holding out her little finger.

"Yeah I promise you!" Jay said, hooking his little finger to Charlie's.


	12. Bad Dream

**Thank you all for your reviews! I barely find the time to write because of my final exams. But it's over and I'll updating more often in the future.**

* * *

 _It's 2:30. In the dream, Charlie and Jay walk down a long dark corridor. They feel that they are pursued by a mysterious creature. When they reach the end of the corridor, they find an open shaft there. Jay forced Charlie to hide in it, but she refused to let her father go. But the creature came closer and pointed his gun at them…_

* * *

Restless Charlie rolled in bed back and forth. The dream held her tight.

Quiet cries left her lips and woke her father. Since his time in the army Jay has a light sleep and wakes up with every little thing.

When he heard the screams of his daughter, he jumped out of bed and hurried to her room. Sweat bathed and with a strong beating heart, he found her.

"Charlie! Sweetheart, wake up! "Jay whispered, placing his hand gently on the toddler's shoulder and shaking. A last cry was heard and Charlie's eyes widened. Confused, she looked around. She howled.

"Daddy, you're alive!" She exhaled in relief.

"I'm here, Charlie" Jay said, "Everything's fine."

Her little arms wandered around his neck.

"We have to go. It will come back. Not safe," she sniffled.

"Who will come back?" Jay asked.

"The man without a face," she answered, anxiously pressing her face deeper into her father's chest.

"It was a bad dream. Sweetie. You are safe. I'll protect you, huh," he said.

"You were in heaven. He shot you. We aren't safe," she repeated.

"It was not real. You dreamed," Jay said.

"I don't wanna lose you, daddy! We have to get out of here! He's following us!" she wiped her tears away with her sleeve and reached for her stuffed animal, "We have to go. Not safe!"

Jay took a deep breath. The events a few weeks ago, the little girl took a lot more than he thought. She was still suffering from the fact that he was shot.

"And where do you want to go?" Jay asked curiously. Charlie looked at him, shrugged, and then put on her shoes. Jay agreed with his daughter. He got dressed and left the apartment with Charlie in the middle of the night. She clung to him as if her life depended on him. Jay drove her to the only person who could possibly help them. Charlie still in her pyjama.

So father and daughter were at 3am at her front door. They knocked and rang and a little later she opened the door.

"Jay," she wondered. Her eyes fell on the scared girl, "Charlie? What happened?"

"Bad dream," Jay said. It was enough for her to know that father and daughter needed to stay for the night.

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" Hailey asked. Charlie nodded. They followed her into the kitchen.

"Would you like to tell us what happened in your dream? So Daddy and I can better protect you?" She asked softly.

"He wanna kill us," the 4-year-old said. Jay's heart almost stopped. He still could not believe that Charlie knew those words. Of course, Cop was working on such cases on a daily basis, but he has never said the word _kill_ in the presence of his daughter. He was completely surprised that the 4-year-old understood the word.

"Cece," Hailey said, "Your dad is a detective. And me too. Nobody will dare to hurt you or us. And if they do, then you can assume that Jay and I are backing each other. Nothing can happen to us."

"It will not find us here?" Charlie asked.

"You are safe here. I promise you! "Hailey said.

Hailey provided her bed. They put Charlie to bed and promised to stay with her. The 4-year-old was in the middle and it was not long before she fell asleep.

"Thanks Hailey," Jay whispered, "I didn't know where else to go with her."

"Do you think running away was a good idea? You can't come here every night just because Charlie has a nightmare," she explained.

"You should have seen her," he said.

"I can't blame her," she said. "You were nearly shot before her eyes, Jay."

She, too, felt bad in the first hours and days of news that Jay was in med. Her partner was shot and she was not there. She could do nothing. She should have kept his back safe. On the other hand, Jay also knew that they do not make a solo effort.

"Almost," Jay emphasized.

"There are people who love and need you, Jay," she said. Hailey's hand moved over the blanket and the small body to Jay's.

Reluctantly she reached for his hand. Jay felt her hand and stared in surprise through the darkness at his partner. He wondered if he should pull his hand away…

* * *

 **What do you think? Jay and Hailey? Do you think they have feelings for each others? Will they be a couple? I want your opinions! You decide if they come together or not!**


	13. Upstead

**Hi! Thank you so much for your review! It's really short but the next chapter will be longer!**

* * *

He squeezed her hand and leaned over the small body to get close to Hailey. He kissed her hesitantly.

"Jay," Hailey whispered. She was surprised that he did not pull his hand away. She always had a funny feeling in her. That Jay saw her only as a partner and not as a girlfriend. She did not think he would kiss her in the middle of the night.

"I would love to take you in my arms, but a little squirt is in our midst," he whispered.

"That's the worst excuse I've ever heard," she grinned.

"Oh yeah?", their lips met again. Although Charlie was in their midst, they tried to cuddle each other. Jay's hand slid up and down her thigh.

"I love you Jay," Hailey breathed.

"I love you too," Jay whispered.

* * *

The next morning she woke up. For a moment, she thought it was all imagination. Jay would not have kissed her. She looked beside herself. Charlie snuggled against her while Jay had her little feet on his chest. It was amazing how a little girl could get so wide.

"Hungry," Charlie muttered.

"Hey my little one," she whispered, "slept well?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, "I can sleep best with you and daddy."

"Do we want to let your daddy sleep and bake pancakes?" Hailey asked. The 4-year-old nodded enthusiastically and hopped out of bed. Hailey followed her into the kitchen.

"Daddy always makes chocolate chips into the pancakes," she explained.

"Yeah?" Hailey asked, quickly taking the chocolate off the shelf. Charlie nodded, satisfied. Hailey put the pancakes, hot chocolate and coffee on a tray and carried it to the bedroom. The scent of fresh coffee and pancakes woke Jay. He smiled to his partner.

"Daddy!", Charlie smiled and fell on his neck, "I slept so well here. Can we have a sleepover here more often?"

Jay smiled. For 2 years, the little girl enriched his life. And he would like nothing better than to share his life with Charlie and Hailey.

"I'm sure Hailey will even stay with us," Jay smirked. His apartment was much bigger and most of all, Charlie had her own bed.

"I like to visit you," Hailey grinned. She understood what Jay wanted out.

"Can I invite my best friend too? Then we can do a real sleepover party!" Charlie rejoiced.

Jay grimaced. He did not feel like having a toddler's sleepover party. Charlie was exhausting enough some days. And then he should take care of two little girls?

"Let's see," he said.

"Maybe you can stay overnight at your friends house," Hailey said. They watched as the little child thought.

"But then daddy can't tucked me to bed and read a story to me," she stated, "I'll never stay anywhere else!"

Jay sighed. In fact, sometimes it seemed to him that Charlie would never want to move out.

"You have stayed at Owen before. Natalie put you to bed and read a story," Jay said.

"She even read us two stories!" Charlie said.

"See," Jay grinned, "I'm just reading you one."

"Your stories are better!", Charlie grinned.

"Oh, you don't even know my stories," Hailey laughed.

* * *

Will came over in the afternoon. Together with his niece and Owen he went to the indoor playground. So Jay and Hailey could enjoy their toddler free time.

They kissed deeply, stumbled through the door and landed in bed...


	14. Burzeks Wedding

Thank you so much for feedback! Let me know what you think! Your ideas and opinions are welcome!

* * *

Kim and Hailey took Charlie on a big shopping trip - in a real big wedding shop. Five shop windows full of wedding dresses.

Charlie barely closed her mouth. She never thought there were so many different models. Kim also does not, "Oh, how should I find the perfect dress?"

"You have us." Hailey smiled. They quickly agreed on a classic white. Now it was just the question of which dress fit best.

Charlie walked around the store, touching every single dress. Sometimes they were made of smooth satin, sometimes of cool silk or sheer chiffon.

Kim picked up some clothes. Impatiently, Hailey and Charlie waited. They heard Kim keep muttering that nothing would be right. Hailey invited her to take a look, but Kim refused. First she wanted to find the perfect dress.

Suddenly Kim came out of the dressing room. Her dress has long sleeves and a round neckline. It is quite simple and yet incredibly elegant with its shiny satin fabric.

"You look so beautiful," Charlie said. Hailey agreed and sought out a small veil. Happy, they came out of the store and strolled down the pedestrian street.

"Now you need a dress," Kim smiled. Because Charlie was her flower girl. With great pleasure Charlie even made an air jump. She had a free choice in the children's store. Excited, Charlie ran along between the clothes racks. It took a while to find the right one - a red knee-length dress with a beautiful white bow.

* * *

Finally the day of the wedding had come. Hailey helped Charlie get dressed and even braided real flowers into her hair. Charlie turned back and forth in front of the mirror.

"Don't I look great?" She beamed, "Like I'm getting married today."

Jay laughed. He too put on his good suit. Hailey stared at her boyfriend. Why did he look so sexy in such suits? She fell around her boyfriend's neck, kissing him.

"Eww," Charlie grimaced. It is always so disgusting when adults kiss each other.

Jay and Hailey communicated with their eyes. As Hailey kissed Charlie's cheek on the left, Jay came from the other side.

"Eww slobber," she complained, wiping the kiss marks with her hand in despair.

"One day you'll love it," Hailey laughed.

"Never," Charlie said. She picked up a large piece of paper and enthusiastically showed her father and Hailey her wedding planning.

A few days ago she painted her own wedding on a large piece of paper. She designed a temporary guest list, a dress and a beautiful wedding carriage, which is pulled by pretty horses. So she will one day go to church. And this church must be far away, so that the way is not too short. Of course, she also drew herself as Jay will lead them to the altar.

Hailey lolled over Jay's shoulder and could not help but grinning, "My Gosh, Charlie, you are so cute!" She gushed.

"Hailey, you'll be my flower girl!" Charlie exclaimed enthusiastically, "And Kim!"

"Oh okay, then I'm honored and who pays the wedding?" Hailey asked curiously. Charlie's idea may have looked great, but it will certainly cost a fortune as she drew it.

"Well Daddy! He goes to work, after all, "Charlie said.

"Ha! I hope you choose a rich man, or later make good money, because I definitely don't pay the wedding," Jay said. But the idea with the wedding carriage with the endless number of horses and the castle already costs way too much money. Unless they celebrate in Disneyland.

On the way to the church, Jay again explained that Charlie should only sit quiet for an hour. Charlie sighed and clarified to her father that she could not act at home. Charlie yawned secretly. It took too long for her taste. Why did the pastor have to talk so much? Was not there a summary? And then it was time. Charlie and another girl were allowed to sprinkle flowers. They walked slowly in front of the bride and groom. Charlie reached into the basket of white flowers and spread it on the floor.

Outside the church images were shot with the couple. Adam and Kim alone, with family, with friends and with the flower girls. An old vintage car with Antonio as chauffeur was waiting for the wedding couple. He will bring the couple to the party location.

"We don't want to say big words. We are very happy that you all has come and the buffet is open," Adam grinned, who had only one picture in mind that day - his great love Kim.

There were hot and cold dishes. Salads, pasta and much more. Charlie much preferred to eat dessert. There was tiramisu, fruit salads and ice cream. Not to mention the wedding cake.

To the chagrin of Jay, Charlie even caught the bouquet of flowers that Kim threw.

"Well, Halstead, save your money. Your daughter wants to marry. "Kevin grinned.

"Yeah, but not in the next 30 years," Jay said, sipping beer.

"Then we will probably not marry anymore," Hailey laughed and clarified her friend first, "Whoever catches the bouquet is known to be the next to marry."

"But in 30 years I'm too old!" Charlie complained. To marry at the age of 35 was no longer worthwhile.

"You have to come in our old age to know what's old." Hank laughed.

The music rang through the hall as Kim and Adam moved slowly in time. She had her head on his chest and closed her eyes to listen to the melody and his heartbeat at the same time.

They got married. Finally.

Smiling, Kim lifted her head and looked up at him as he led her to the music. There was a smile on his face as well.

Charlie grabbed Jay's hand and tried to move her dad to the dance floor, but she just had no chance against the older one.

"Daddy, I want to dance, too," Charlie pouted.

"Come on, Jay. You can go dancing with your daughter," Hailey grinned.

"You just want to see how I embarrass myself," Jay said.

"That'll be fun," Kevin laughed.

"Daddy!" Charlie whined as she still tried to drag her dad to the dance floor. However, the 5-year-old has little success against an adult man.

"All dancing!" She complained and crossed her arms over her chest.

Adam and Kim, Trudy and Mouch, Hermann and Cindy, Sylvie and Antonio, Kelly and Stella.

Jay sighed. Why did the child each time have a puppy face? She knows he could not contradict her.

"Well one dance." Jay said and followed his little daughter.

Either Charlie was way too small or Jay too big, at least the dancing was amusing. Charlie reached for Jays. He gently tried to lead the little girl without stepping on her feet. After a while, Jay was replaced by Kevin.

"May I ask you to dance?" Jay asked politely, offering her his hand. Hailey laughed and immediately grabbed his hand. The arms wrapped around Jay's neck, they moved in time to the music.

"I didn't know you were such a great dancer," she smirked.

"You do not know a lot," Jay grinned, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

For a while, they just kept dancing and enjoying that little moment of closeness and peace on this otherwise turbulent looked at Jay. His eyes were as bright as his smile.

"I love you," Hailey breathed.

"I love you too" Jay whispered.


	15. Where did the babies come from?

**As always thank you so much for reviews. I'm glad you guys like it.**

* * *

"We are pregnant!" Proud and overjoyed, Adam and Kim announced the good news. The members of the Intelligence applaud and cheer joyfully. It was great news.

"That are great news. I'm very happy for you." Jay congratulated, giving each one a hug.

"I can't wait to meet the baby," Kevin smiled.

Charlie silently sat on Jay's table edge. She did not understand. If she is pregnant, where is the baby?

"Daddy?" Came her soft child's voice. Jay turned to her, raised an eyebrow and looked at the thoughtful child, "Yeah?" Jay asked.

"Where's the baby?" Charlie asked. Some started to giggle. They knew what was happening now. Hank quickly said goodbye to everyone. He had this kind of enlightenment behind him. Antonio also made it clear that he will only listen. Adam and Kevin laughed loudly. It seemed that only Kim, Hailey, Trudy and Jay took the child's question seriously.

"The baby is still in Kim's tummy and won't be out for several months. It has yet to grow, become big and strong." Jay explained.

"Kim has eaten the baby!" Charlie said shocked.

They all had to suppress a laugh. Were they the same then?

"No. Kim didn't eat a baby," Jay said.

"Where does the baby come from? Did she buy it in the supermarket?" thought the 5-year-old.

"Yupp, in the baby section." Adam laughed and received an angry look from Jay.

"Then we can also buy a baby." Charlie was happy, because almost all her kindergarten friends have big or small siblings. Only she does not. Recently, she asked her daddy if she could get a big brother or a big sister, but his answer was clear - no.

"No, Charlie. You can't buy babies," Jay said.

"But I don't understand that. Why is the baby in Kim's tummy? How did it get in there? And isn't it boring in the tummy? It's dark there," she mused.

"The baby is sure to have a flashlight and a card game," Kevin laughed.

"Well, you know, there's a certain amount of time each month, and when a man and a woman are cuddling together, loving each other very much ..." He looked helplessly into the faces of his colleagues, who are trying to stop their laughter, "Then come Two parts of them together and with luck, a baby is born, which then grows in the mother's tummy. And after 9 months, the baby is born - that's the birthday," Jay explained.

"Uh-huh," Charlie said, as if she understood everything.

"Two parts? Seriously, Halstead?" Adam laughed.

"Daddy? Which two parts?" She looked at him, irritated.

"Sweetie, why don't you ask Kim and Adam?" Jay asked.

"I swear Halstead, I could kill you," Adam whispered to him.

"Okay, Charlie." Kim said, "You know the differences between boys and girls, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Charlie said.

"The thing is, men stick their penis in the women's vagina. Something that is called sex and a baby can arise," Adam said.

Charlie immediately grimaced, "Ew! That's disgusting!" She shouted, "Kim, you can't let that happen!"

"You know Charlie, one day when you're older, you'll understand," Kim said.

"Ew! I think I don't want to understand that!" She said in disgust and fled quickly into the break room. Meanwhile, Jay rummaged around in his desk drawer and handed Adam a book ' _The Wishful Child Of All Times Drives Me Crazy.'_

"Educational counselor, so you don't traumatize your own child in the most disturbing way," Jay winked and looked into the break room, where Hailey talked to Charlie again.

"You've read a parenting guide?" Adam laughed. "Oh man, Jay! How desperate were you?"

"We'll see who's desperate in nine months," Jay grinned.

So far, Adam has successfully resisted any responsibilities, but having a baby of his own makes things more difficult.

"Then learn to change diapers," Kevin winked.

"No more Mollys," Jay grinned.

"The kid won't stop me from going to Molly's!" Adam said, taking a death glimpse from Kim.

"That's right, I'll do that!" Kim said.

* * *

 ***Months later***

Kim gave birth to a healthy boy, Alexander, in the early morning of a Friday.

Adam stared down proudly at his beautiful boy, who was snuggled in his mother's arms in a blanket and rompers.


	16. Bank Robbery Part 1

**This is part one of two. Let me know what you think. Of course in part two the Intelligence and Hailey plays along.**

* * *

Charlie hopped fidgety from one leg to the other. She was boring. She did not understand why it always took so long. Her father was standing in front of the ATM. He needed cash again, as he had no more.

"Dad!" Charlie whined, "Can we finally move on?"

"One more moment," Jay mumbled. He could not help that the machine took so long. Charlie was a very impatient child on such matters. Waiting and doing nothing was definitely not her strength.

Charlie sighed. Bored, she looked outside. A black SUV parked right in front of the entrance. These 4 people were dressed up - black clothes and mask.

"Dad, I think that ..." Charlie wanted to alert her dad to the 4 strange characters as they stormed the bank. One of them shot into the ceiling to get the attention.

Another gave concrete instructions that no security alarm should be pressed. Suddenly Jay turned around and took his daughter behind him. People were screaming, sometimes throwing themselves on the ground or trying to run away.

However, one of the men monitored the door, two others the passers-by, while the fourth brought the money. The guard stood in the way of the fourth. He really wanted to play the hero. He did not hesitate long and shot the guard, who at the same time pushed the red button to alert the police.

The sirens could be heard from a distance, and the first patrol cars in the vicinity were stationed in front of the bank.

One of the masked men forced a passerby to lower the shutters so that the emergency services would not get a view inside.

"All phones here!" one of them yelled.

Jay took the red children's smartphone from his daughter (he had bought one for her because of safety), unobtrusively dialing the number from Hank Voight on the speed dial key and silencing the conversation. So Hank Voight could hear anything from them, but they did not hear him. Then Jay hid the phone in his own pocket.

"Your phone," muttered one of the masked men, pointing at the pouch in his hand. Jay did not hesitate and threw in his own cell phone.

"Her phone too," he said.

"She doesn't have a own phone," Jay explained, pulling Charlie closer. The 6-year-old girl was almost in a state of shock. She stared at the masked man, who scared her.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked, "Every kid has a cell phone!"

"She's too young for a smartphone, don't you think so?" Jay said and the guy looked at Charlie. The man pulled Charlie closer. They kicked and punched around. She cried.

"Charlie, honey, stay calm, okay?" Jay said, watching the man search Charlie. When he found nothing, he pushed Charlie back to Jay.

"It's all right," Jay whispered, kneeling down to her height, "We sit down here and wait until the four bank robbers leave, huh? The other 8 civilians are also sitting on the ground." Jay emphasized it again, so that Hank on the other line knew exactly what happened and how many people are in the bank. Charlie nodded anxiously and snuggled in Jay's arms. He leaned against the wall..

"Don't worry, Charlie, I'm here. I take care of you." Jay whispered in her ear. He was civilian. He carried no weapon or badge. Normally he did not need it when he wants to go to the playground with his daughter.

Charlie buried her face deep in his T-shirt. He gently stroked her back and listened to the talks. The bank robbers were obviously desperate. The police were probably faster than planned, the guard was dead and they were in a tight spot.

When the police tried to contact the bank robbers, they almost panicked. They tried to find a guilty party and initially refused to communicate with the police, which threatened to storm the bank.

"Why don't you say you want a well-filled escape vehicle?" Jay asked, "The police are most likely to fulfill your every wish."

"Shut up!" one of them growled.

"I just mean," said Jay, "we all want to survive this."

"Who survives here and who doesn't, I still decide." the strong one hissed.

After another consultation, they talked to the police. Jay clearly recognized Voight's voice, which took over the negotiation. Listening to his voice calmed Jay a lot. Not that he distrusted other cops, but the intelligence was his family. He knew Hank would do anything to get Charlie and the other civilians out of harm's way.

"You have a maximum of half an hour, otherwise I'll shoot the first hostage!" hissed the masked man into the phone.

Jay closed his eyes for a moment. He prayed earnestly that the Intelligence pursues the claim in the mentioned period. The last thing he wants is more deaths. However, he also feared that Voight will conduct further negotiations, because getting an armored car was not easy.

"Daddy, I want to go home," Charlie stuttered. Her head was still pressed against Jay's chest and her whole body was shaking with fear.

"Me too." Jay sighed, "Don't worry, Charlie. I protect you." He wrapped his arms tighter around the little girl and pulled her all over his lap, "I'm sure they'll get us out of here soon."

"Stop talking!" one of the bank robbers hissed.

"I'm not allowed to calm down my child?" Jay asked tense.

"I can shoot your kid if you prefer," he grinned.

"We are quiet," said Jay. The guy looked at her sternly, but left her alone.

The half hour took a long time. Jay got the feeling that it was hours. The telephone rang and the boss among the bank robbers phoned Voight. But apparently Hank needed more time.

"You get your dead person," the boss snapped as his eyes wandered through the room. He quickly found his victim. He ended the call and approached Jay.

"Get up, kiddo." He grumbled.

Charlie clung to her father, pressing her face deeper into his T-shirt, trying to hide.

"You don't dare to touch my child," Jay said as he put his arms protectively around his daughter. He certainly will not watch these guys shoot his daughter in front of his eyes.

"Unfortunately, I have no choice. I promised a body to the police, "he grinned, reaching for Charlie. Her arms and legs trembled and again tears rolled down her cheeks. Charlie did not want to leave her daddy, and the grip of the bad man hurt her. Immediately, Jay jumped up from his place on the floor and slammed his fist into the guy's face. Jay managed to throw the bank robber's gun out of reach. Actually he wanted to take the weapon, but she slipped out of his hand. What followed was a brawl.

A shot sounded through the bank, followed by a scream. Shocked, Jay looked at his little girl. She was lying on the floor. The bullet hit her.


	17. Bank Robbery Part 2

**Thank you all for your feedback! Here is part two!**

* * *

"Charlie!" Jay said horrified. He hurried to his daughter's side, holding her body in his arms, hugging the child to him. He felt her light breathing, her heart racing. She was bleeding at the side of her stomach.

"Don't wake up. Pretend you're dead." Jay whispered softly into her ear. If Charlie opened her eyes, they would certainly fire another bullet. Jay's strategy was different. Let them believe they have murdered a child.

He pressed his daughter closer, her face turned to him. Charlie's eyes flutter a bit. Jay realized she was having a hard time suppressing her pain and not crying. He softly pressed a kiss on her cheek, "I'll get you out of here, I promise," he whispered, "I love you."

"Is ... is the child dead?" one of the bank robbers asked horrified.

"Looks like it." the boss grinned, "Take the kid and put it in front of the door. The cops should also have something of have to understand that we aren't kidding."

"Don't touch my child!" Jay hissed, "She was six years old! Six! You killed her!"

The bank robbers showed little sympathy, however, they let Jay carry the child out. At the same time a bank robber pressed his gun against Jay's head.

Jay laid Charlie gently on the floor outside the door and was immediately pulled back inside by the bank robber.

The intelligence looked at the child's body in shock. They heard everything about Jay's hidden smartphone.

"Get the child," Hank swallowed hard. Antonio and Hailey were covered by the SWAT team, who used their shields to advance to the child's body.

Antonio knelt down and felt for her pulse. It was not hard to find one, because the child's heart was racing wildly.

"Charlie, you're safe," Hailey whispered. Charlie opened her eyes slightly and glance at Hailey and Toni. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she began to cry. Hailey picked her up in her arms, carrying her directly to the ambulance. Inside the ambulance, Sylvie looked at her injury.

"A graze wound, no serious injuries. Everything will be alright. I'll give you something for the pain." Sylvie smiled and put on a bandage. Antonio exhaled in relief. For a moment he actually thought the child was dead or seriously injured.

"Her heart is racing," Hailey said worriedly, looking at the ECG. She sat with Antonio in the ambulance.

"It's the excitement." Sylvie said, "I think she fainted in shock. That's why Jay smuggled the kid out so well."

"You scared us a lot," Antonio said and took her little hand. Charlie straightened and fell around her uncle's neck. Softly she sobbed, "It was awful. I'm so scared."

"I know, Cece," Antonio mumbled into her hair. At the same time, someone opened the door to the ambulance. The red-haired man let out a sigh of relief as he saw his niece in Antonio's arms.

"Oh my gosh, Charlie. You're alive," Will said and entered the ambulance. He took his little niece on his lap so that Antonio could get his position in front of the bank. Hailey also took a stand again. She knew Charlie was in good hands with Jay's brother.

She knew that Jay would even come up with stupid thoughts to save Charlie or other civilians. Hailey is most afraid of that. She wants to see her boyfriend alive again and spend the years with him.

"Why should not I live?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Well, you know. The news said that the bank robbers killed a child, and Hank told me you were in the bank with your dad," Will said.

"Oh, but why are the news telling lies?" Charlie asked.

"So no one else is getting shot, Cece." Will said

"Daddy has been beating them," Charlie said, "because they wanted to shoot me."

"Yeah, that's sound like your dad." Will smiled.

Meanwhile Adam drove the armored car in front of the bank. Several GPS transmitters are hidden in the car. However, Hank's plans were very different. If he has to, he will shoot them before they gets in. They almost shot the child, which is like a granddaughter to him.

An armored car can not be found on every street corner. He really thought when the shot sounded that they killed Charlie. After all, Jay played his role wonderfully.

Heavily armed, the 4 masked men stepped out of the bank branch. Snipers looked through their guns and tried to find a suitable spot. They took 4 hostages to hide from the snipers.

Kevin and Kim stood a bit away. Tense, they watched the bank robbers. Jay was also taken hostage. He looked pretty down. A blue eye graced his face.

"What are you doing? It was not agreed that they take the hostages!" Antonio said indignantly. Even Voight did not like the idea.

"How does it look like? Free field of fire?" Hank asked by radio, but the snipers said no.

Jay slammed his elbow into the bank robber's face, disarmed him, and fired. Another bank robber left his cover and was put out of action by the sniper. There was only the bank robber boss and another man left. However, this man laid his weapon on the ground and kicked the weapon away. He put his hands behind his head. He understood that the game was over. Only the bank robber boss pressed his gun against the woman's head.

"Unfortunately, I have no choice. Either put your gun away or I'll blow your brain off." Jay hissed. He sneaked up from behind and put the gun against his head.

"You want revenge because I killed your daughter, huh?" He grinned.

"Oh, you didn't kill her." Jay grinned and hit him in the face so that he let go of the hostage. Adam got a free shot.

After Hank announced by radio that the mission is over, Charlie sat on the step of the ambulance. She stayed in the ambulance because she should not watch a possible shooting. Will always stayed by her side. Sylvie wanted to bring her to the med, but the girl wanted to wait for her father.

"Daddy!" She shrieked. She wanted to run to him, but the wound hurt her and the circulation was not yet 100 percent good. She only extended her arms to her father. She wanted to hug him, but the elders immediately realized that Jay could not pick her up.

"Hey my little one." Jay whispered, sitting down next to her and putting his arm around her, "You were very brave," he said, giving her a kiss.


	18. The Thing With Love

**Thank you so much for review and reading!**

 **Of course Charlie should talk to Dr. Charles. It's a One Shot Story, but I think I'll write one chapter where she talks to him.**

 **Jay and Hailey are a couple but there will be not a lot of chapters of them, because it is a Jay and Charlie Story.**

 **I will write a big Intelligence/Charlie Case.**

 **Enjoy the chapter. Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Charlie sat at her desk and did her homework. At least she tried. She really could not concentrate. Again and again she read the same task and still did not know what to do. She was completely lost in thought. Again and again she had to think about what her friends said about being in love.

Jay stuck his head into the room to see if Charlie slept when he realized that she was still busy at her desk.

"You're doing your homework at this hour?" He wondered and Charlie just shrugged helplessly. Actually, she would have been ready for an hour or so, if she could finally concentrate. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, you go to bed now," Jay said.

"I wasn't done yet," Charlie said.

"You can do your homework tomorrow," Jay said. Charlie nodded and entrenched herself in her cuddly warm bed.

"Dad?" Charlie asked, "I think I'm in love with you."

"Yeah?" Jay asked, raising his eyebrow, "And I love you so much, too," he said, spreading his arms, hugging Charlie.

"And in Adam, Kim, Hailey, Kevin, Toni, Uncle Will..." Charlie said wonderingly, "Daddy, being in love means you love somebody, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's right," Jay nodded. "Being in love, though, is a very special kind of love."

"What kind?" the 7-year-old asked.

"If I really like somebody, I love him, but I'm not always in love with him," Jay explained, considering how he explained it to children, "When you're in love, you're very excited. You always think about this one person and you are happy when the person is around. Anyway, you want to be close to the person - holding hands and kissing."

"And how do I realize that I'm in love?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, you realize that. Then you have such a tingling in the tummy." Jay replied.

"Tingle in the tummy? Like when the foot has fallen asleep?" She looked at her dad in horror.

"No. It's a nice tingle." Jay laughed and winked, "You'll see."

"Did you have such a tingling?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Yeah," he breathed out.

"Who was your first love?" Charlie asked curiously and looked him in the emerald colored eyes.

"You don't know her, but she was beautiful with her brown hazel eyes," Jay smiled. He remembered Erin and their time together.

"Dad? Can you tell me how you met Mom? Why don't I know her?" Charlie asked cautiously.

"It's getting late, Charlie. You should sleep now." Jay averted the question, "Sleep well honey."

The moment he pulled her door shut, he slid down on the floor. Of course, Charlie would one day ask about her mother, but tonight he had not been prepared. How should he explain to a 7-year-old girl that she was adopted? He did not know her mom. Jay sighed. He just made it worse the longer he put it off. Only he did not feel ready to explain the truth to her. His relationship with Charlie was so wonderful.

* * *

The next day, Charlie took a small saucepan out of the cupboard and grabbed the big spoon. Now she only needed seven red things and the love potion is ready. She asked Google how to make a love drink, because she finally wanted to fall in love. She wanted to know why everyone likes it so much.

First came a spoonful of raspberry jam in the pot, then a small tomato, a glass of red wine. Charlie rubbed her hands contentedly: that's three red things. Charlie found a red rubber box in the candy jar. Then she went in the fridge and found a bag of frozen strawberries. In the pantry she found another bottle of ketchup. She just needed one more red thing and the potion was ready. Charlie looked around desperately in the kitchen. There was nothing left. Her eyes fell on the spice rack. In the top compartment was a glass of small red pods. Charlie climbed on the kitchen counter and fished the glass off the shelf - Chili. Charlie hesitated: Is not that the sharp stuff? Charlie looked at the clock: is it so late? She could not waste any more time searching. After all, her father does not jog all evening.

Charlie took a pod from the glass. Charlie turned on the stove. As soon as the first bubbles rose, she stirred her love potion with the spoon: seven times she moved to the left, then seven times to the right. Then Charlie searched for a wine glass and poured her brew into the glass. She hesitated. At first, she held her nose and found that it did not even smell so bad. When she heard a rustling at the door, Charlie swallowed everything down. Immediately she became blast. Her mouth and throat burned like fire. Is this the love or the chili? Anyway, Charlie rushed into the bathroom. She was still under the tap when Jay knocked on the door, "Charlie, everything good?"

"Yes." Charlie croaked and took another big swig of tap water before trudging back into the kitchen.

"Did you try to cook?" Jay asked curiously. Charlie nodded.

"Looks interesting," Jay said, looking at the viscous red stuff.

"Doesn't taste good," Charlie said.

"Don't worry. I also don't want to try it." Jay said disgusted as he glances at the ingredients used by Charlie.

"You didn't use the red wine, did you?" Jay asked horrified. The wine bottle was a good old vintage that he had been given for a celebration. Slightly, Charlie nodded.

"You know you're not allowed to drink alcohol," Jay said, "Do I really need to ask why you're cooking such a thing?"

Charlie shook her head, "No. Fathers don't have to know everything their children do," she explained. She noticed his worried looks. To be honest, her dad was always worried about her.

"Okay. I don't question it, but you know that you can always come to me?" He said. Annoyed, Charlie rolled her eyes. That was her father's standard phrase. No matter on what occasion, he emphasized it over and over again.

Charlie sighed, "I want to be in love."

"Uh and this stuff is what?" Jay asked irritated.

"It should become a love potion so I can fall in love." She replied.

He stared wide-eyed at his little girl. On the one hand, he found her way of falling in love cute. On the other hand, he does not like the idea of his little girl getting a boyfriend.

"One day you will meet your great love," Jay said.

"Why can not one day be now?" Charlie asked sadly, "Anna is with Tom. Zoey is with Brandon and Emily is with Ian."

"Wow, okay," Jay said. He wondered if he already had a relationship in the 2nd class. He knew that kids like to make such jokes. But he could not remember having a girlfriend in the 2nd class.

"Do you seriously think your friends are having a proper love relationship?" Jay asked curiously. Charlie nodded. He ran his hand through his hair, "Charlie, at that age, relationships are just for fun. The right one to be in love comes much later."

"But they kiss and hold hands," Charlie said.

"All right. It seems like I do not understand the generation of today. When I was your age, I did not like girls."

"Why?" Charlie asked indignantly.

"Well girls do other things than boys. They don't play soccer but with dolls," Jay said.

"You've played dolls with me, too." Charlie smiled.

"Yes, but I'm an adult," Jay said. "Parents like to play with their kids no matter what."

Jay sighed and looked at his little girl, "Enjoy your childhood Charlie. The whole love drama comes soon enough."


	19. Happy Birthday

**Please let me know what you think. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _14 days left until my birthday!_

Charlie wrote that sentence on her calendar in the morning. So it was high time to invite her friends. Charlie made beautiful invitation cards and described the invitations for her friends. Then she hopped happily into the kitchen.

"Dad, you take off on my birthday, right?" Charlie asked.

"I really have to go now, Charlie. But we'll talk about it this evening. Alright?" Jay got up and reached for his jacket.

"You take a day off, right?" Charlie asked again.

"We'll talk later," Jay comforted his daughter, "Bye!"

Charlie sighed. Her father had recently become involved in a time-consuming case. The neighbor brought her to school in the morning and looked after her otherwise. Her dad did not even have time to have breakfast with her, and in fact he forgot to kiss her goodbye. The worst part is that he did not answer her question. Charlie sighed. The neighbor also comforted her. On the way to school, she explained that he was under stress, but until her birthday everything was back to normal.

By now Charlie was fed up. In 4 days she had her birthday. She saw her father only sporadically and the neighbor had a family emergency.

Jay explained that Charlie had to go home alone from school. She should call him immediately when she has arrived home. No detours. Charlie was defiant. She did not want to go alone, but her father persisted. They all had no time to drive her, the case was too time-consuming. They even got help from the SVU from New York.

Angry, Charlie fired her school backpack into the corner. She was phoning her father, who had pushed her call away. He did not care that she arrived safely home. The case was much more important to him.

Lost in thought Charlie dabbed her red felt-tip patches on face and arms. Actually, she just wanted to do her homework.

"Charlie!" a familiar male voice called. Charlie stared at her red-spotted arms. Only now did she realize exactly how her face looked. As fast as she can, Charlie rushed into the bathroom and locked herself in.

"Hey Charlie?" He asked, knocking on the door, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Charlie snorted. She identified the voice - it was her uncle Will.

"I'm in the kitchen," he said.

Charlie looked in the mirror. The stains looked really real. Especially if she tried to look miserable. For a moment, she wondered how Will or Dad got a huge shock: Charlie was dying badly at home while they rescuing Chicago. But the two did not fall for that anyway. Even if the uncle is a doctor. They just think Charlie is childish and that's the last thing Charlie wanted. With soap, hot water, and a rough washcloth she rubbed over her face again and again. But the red dots remained. They do not even fade. Finally Charlie gave up and dried herself. Very quietly, she sneaked out of the bathroom.

"Charlie?" Will said, "Listen, I can imagine you're mad ..." he broke off his sentence. In no time he was at her side and looked at the red dots, but he quickly came to a diagnosis, "felt pen?" He asked in astonishment.

Charlie nodded silently, she did not know what to say.

"You feel neglected, huh?" Will asked and Charlie nodded slightly.

"You know that Jay's job can be time-consuming. And if he works so much, it's because the case is very close to him," explained Will, "He was in Med recently and gave me his key. He wanted me to look for you because he got a queasy feeling to leave you alone."

"What kind of case that he has no time at all?" Charlie asked sadly.

"I don't know, but I think it's about children," Will said.

"Oh."

"You know, I have the next days off. We can do many trips." Will winked. At the same time he tried with soap and water to remove the dots from her face - even with alcohol. Charlie smelled like an alcoholic with red dots on her face.

"You did not use a waterproof edding, right?" Will asked a bit panicked, after nothing worked.

"I'm not stupid." Charlie said, "But I don't go to school like that!"

As embarrassing as it was to Charlie, of course, she had to go to school the next day. Also with red dots. Although she combed her hair into her face, the dots are still visible.

"Charlotte!" the teacher cried in horror, "Please go to the nurse!"

"No, I'm very healthy," Charlie muttered, but the teacher did not talk to her and called Jay. He did not know anything about Charlie's painted points. When he arrived at school and saw his daughter, he laughed. If you looked closer, you realized that it was harmless. Nonetheless, he took his daughter with him.

"Don't you have to work?" Charlie asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I took an hour off. What do you think of an ice cream and then do I drive you to Uncle Will?" Jay asked.

"You're not mad because I painted chickenpox?" Charlie asked irritably.

"No," Jay said, "I know I've had little time, but we expect to close the case over the weekend. We are already very close."

"But my birthday is on Thursday!" Charlie said.

"I know. We will be celebrating your birthday later," Jay explained, but Charlie told him she invited her friends for Thursday. Jay knew nothing of his daughter's plan. He first listened to her attentively and explained that they will celebrate later with her friends. Charlie protested, but arguing with her dad was useless. Jay promised her that Kim would also bake two cakes. With that, Charlie got persuaded.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, baby girl." Jay winked and hugged Charlie. Charlie was slightly disappointed. There was no chocolate cake from Kim, just a small marble cake with 8 candles.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. But there's not enough time to unpack your gifts bevor school," Jay said, looking at her sad face, "Hey honey, anticipation is the best joy."

But when Charlie still looked at him with the sad puppy face, Jay sighed. He took a small package and handed it to her. It was the red sweat jacket Charlie wanted.

Charlie was almost sad when the school was over. Because on a dreary birthday afternoon with Uncle Will she was not happy at all. Charlie did not get far, because someone was already waiting for her at the school gate.

"Daddy!" Charlie rejoiced and ran into his waiting arms.

"Did you really think I'm working on your birthday?" He grinned, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He then took his daughter out to eat pizza. Kim, Adam and the others were already waiting in front of the restaurant. Even some that Charlie did not know. She met Fin Tutuola, Amanda Rollins and Olivia Benson. They congratulate Charlie, hugging her and handing her a gift as well.

"I thought you had to work on the case," Charlie said, puzzled.

"We closed our case yesterday," Benson smiled.

"We wanted to surprise you and that's why you should think we're all busy," Hailey explained.

"Is there a chocolate cake?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"Oh yeah. There are even 2 chocolate cakes, but later." Kim laughed. She knew all too well that Charlie was addicted to her chocolate cream cake.

"What are you doing daddy?" Charlie laughed as Jay blindfolded her.

"This is going to be a surprise," he grinned. And so she sat with blindfold on the back seat of the GMC. Charlie tried to pay attention to how many times her dad stopped or turned off at a traffic light. But she had not the slightest idea where they were going. She just knew that Adam, Kim and Hailey were still there.

"Don't remove the scarf!" Hailey admonished her as Jay turned off the engine and someone opened the door, "Happy Birthday, Charlie."

"Will?" Charlie asked, though she immediately recognized his voice. Carefully, she got out of the car with his help.

"Well, where are we, Cece?" Adam asked curiously. Charlie tried to listen. Between the street noise and child calls, she heard deep grunts and squeaks.

"Are we at the zoo?" Charlie asked enthusiastically.

"Right!" Shouted many voices. Charlie removed the blindfold. She stood in front of the entrance to the zoo and around her were all her friends.

"Thank you Daddy!" She clutched him tightly.


	20. Girls Day

Charlie fidgeted on her seat back and forth. Staying calm was never really her strength. At least not today. It's Girls Day. She is allowed to accompany the intelligence for one day.

"You can really get the impression that the cliché is right," she said. Adam, who was about to bite into a donut, placed it carefully back on his plate. Kevin was sitting next to Adam drinking his coffee.

"I thought you chasing criminals!" Charlie said, "Instead we eat donuts?"

"You have a big mouth for your age!" Kevin said.

"I'm 11 years old and sitting in the diner with two wannabe detectives!" She said.

"This is an important part of our work," Adam said.

"We're detectives!" Kevin emphasized. Unlike his colleague, he did not like the word 'wannabe' at all.

"Officers," Charlie corrected, winking, "You haven't taken a detective exam yet."

Kevin sighed. Charlie is right. For years they have been waiting to take the exam, but somehow they had never found the time.

"What did Dad and Hank say to you?" Charlie asked curiously. She could only imagine too well that Adam and Kevin should distract her from the actual events. After all, her father was not enthusiastic about the idea of her spending a full day at work. Hailey and Kim convinced him. Women always keep together.

"You'll hardly believe us, but Jay said ' _just don't give the child any caffeine. It's hyperactive even without the stuff!'_ Adam said.

"And you screwed up completely, or do you seriously believe there is no caffeine?" Charlie grinned and pointed to her drink. Adam and Kevin exchanged glances. How did the girl just keep fooling them?

"You don't have to tell your dad, right?" Kevin said and Charlie grinned mischievously. She has just received a new means of pressure.

"Mayday! Mayday! Shootings! North Station 367 ", sounded through the radio.

Adam and Kevin looked shocked. It was just around the corner. Hastily, Kevin jumped up, put money on the table and sprinted to the car.

"Stay here, we'll get you later!" Adam said and hurried after his partner. Charlie sighed. If they seriously think she is left alone in a diner, then they were wrong. Before they drive away, Charlie sat in the backseat of the car.

"Our first mission," she rejoiced and the two men turned back in shock. Kevin did not hesitate and drove to the address. Arrived, Adam and Kevin got out with their guns in hands.

"What do you do? You should stay in the car!" Adam hissed as Charlie got out.

"I was already in a bank robbery and there I was 6 years old!" Charlie said, "then this is like kindergarten."

"Jay kills me if I put you in danger!" Adam hissed, "Get in the car!"

Charlie sighed. She always had to wait while they were allowed to hunt down the criminals. She watched as Adam and Kevin entered the house cautiously. Shortly after, she saw a dark dressed man flitting out of a window and heading straight for her. The man did not hesitate and spread out in the driver's seat, started the engine and drove away.

"Now there is even child abduction in your file," Charlie noted. Startled, he turned around.

"Look out for the street!" Charlie screamed as the man almost crashed into a wall, "What're you looking so stupid? I'm attending the Girls Day at the police," she said.

"Take the cuffs and tie you down there," the man said.

"Do you seriously think I'm chaining myself?" Charlie asked, but as the man waved his gun, she accepted his request.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked, "I really need to go to the bathroom."

The man glared back through the rearview mirror and handed her the coffee mug from Kevin.

"If I drink something now, I'll wet my pants," she said.

"You're supposed to pee in there if you have to," the man spat.

Charlie sighed, "Kindness isn't really your forte, huh? Can we at least stop at the drive-in counter and get something to eat?"

"Shut up!" He shouted.

"That was really stupid of you forgetting the tape," Charlie said. "As a kidnapper you should always take tape with you. When I'm hungry, I get very talkative."

"I thought you had to pee?" He hissed.

"How if my hands are tied up?" She asked.

"You're annoying," he sighed.

"That's what Dad always says. He also said that when I'm kidnapped, he doesn't have to worry because I'm going to talk people stupid and they'll bring me back no later than a few hours." Charlie explained. Charlie was just telling the man a story as he drove over the traffic lights at red and lost the right side mirror.

"You're to blame because of the mirror," she said, "In addition, red you have to stay, green you're allowed to go."

"Shut up or I'll shoot a bullet through your head," he hissed.

"What did you do? Did you just shoot someone in the head?" She asked.

"I didn't do anything. I'm innocent," he said.

"Oh, but why are you driving away from the police?" Charlie asked irritably.

"I have a criminal record. Do you think the cops still believe me?" He asked.

"Well, I believe you, even though you kidnap me for 10 minutes," Charlie said.

"If you're innocent, what did you do in the building? Did you hear shots and wanted to check?" She asked curiously. Every now and then Charlie looked out the window. She was very surprised why nobody of Intelligence's car is around. She always thought the cars are equipped with GPS.

"I stood next to Ty shooting at her," he said, "but I'm innocent. I didn't shoot, but Ty put the gun in my hand and drove off."

"That's a stupid Ty," Charlie said. "And what do you want to do now?"

"Are your parents rich?" He asked.

"Oh you want to go through the classic child abduction with ransom demand with me? Unfortunately, my parents aren't wealthy."

"If your dad thinks I'll voluntarily bring you back then just about my dead body," he said, "you're my ticket to freedom."

"Okay, but as I said you can't do the classic variant."

"What are your parents doing for a living?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, they are fighting organized crime in Chicago," she said.

"Cops?" He asked stunned.

"So what's your plan?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Can't you tell your parents that I'm innocent?" He asked hopefully.

"Excuse me! You kidnapped me for 25 minutes. I think my dad is pretty angry, but I can explain it to him," Charlie said.

Suddenly Charlie's cell phone started to ring. With her hands tied, she could not answer the call. However, she loved her ringtone.

"Hey, I just met you and this is crazy

But here's my number, so call me maybe

It's hard to look right at you baby

But here's my number, so call me maybe!" Charlie sang loudly. She knew exactly who is calling. The word 'DAD' appeared in large letters on the display.

The man moaned annoyed, he scowled through the rearview mirror. It did not take long and the caller hung up.

"I think you're still inexperienced with the kidnapping," Charlie noted. "Usually you take the phone away from the kid."

He turned around and throw it out of the window a minute later. Only now did Charlie realize her mistake. Why did she tell the man that he has to take the phone from her? He was something of an amateur. Most of all, she regretted that her phone was not on mute. So her father would have had the chance to locate her.

"Okay, one of us has to have the ultimate super plan," Charlie said, "We take a quick pee, get some food, and then we get a confession from Ty and prove your innocence. That's brilliant right?"

"That's totally stupid!" he grumbled.

"I know I'm really good," Charlie said.

 **Charlie shows her best side. In the next chapter we will learn how the trip continues, but above all what is going on with the intelligence. Sorry for my grammar mistakes.**


	21. Girls Day Part 2

"How stupid are you, Ruzek! You had to take the car key with you!" Jay yelled, almost knocking Ruzek in the face. Hailey could stop him at the last moment. Countless times Jay tried to reach his daughter on the phone, but no one answered. Presumably, the phone was removed and it was somewhere on the roadside.

"Jay," she said, putting her flat hand on his back, "We'll find Charlie."

"It would never have come that far you would have taken care of her!", Jay yelled, "You don't take a child with you for a shootout!"

"Well the thing was," Atwater thought for a moment, "Charlie was in the car and we were very close."

"My daughter has just been kidnapped, Kevin. From a murderer!" Jay hissed.

"Well, we're talking about Charlie," Adam said, "She'll have the situation under control."

Jay slowly turned to Adam, "What?", Jay asked angrily. " She is 11 years old! She is most likely afraid and worried about her life!"

"I just mean we're talking about a talkative girl," Adam said.

"You should really ask yourself what is worse. That's the killer is with Charlie now, or Charlie's with the killer," Kevin said, "Charlie can get pretty annoying sometimes."

"One more word and I promise you I...!", Jay said. He struggles to pull himself together and not beat his colleagues. Charlie may be very talkative and annoying at times, but she is very secretive and anxious about strangers - even at school.

"Guys, the situation is really serious," Hailey said. "We can stand here and turn thumbs, or start looking for our Charlie."

"I meant it seriously," Adam said.

"It's not the right time, Adam!" Kim hissed, "Just think about it if it were our kids!"

"So the guy's off with Ruzek's car. He has GPS. We can locate it and hope to find Charlie in time," Antonio said. He tried to think optimistically.

"Atwater and Ruzek, you check the traffic cameras and locate the car. Everyone else helps to clear up the case. I know Charlie has top priority, but if we have the bastard's name, we can find Charlie," Hank muttered. By the name of the guy, they know where he lives or can use mobile phone data to locate the last locations.

"Sarge with all due respect. It would be better if you just focus on Charlie and put together a search team," Jay said.

"Halstead. We are all looking for Charlie. She's the top priority right now, but without the guy's name we don't know what we're looking for."

Jay nodded, but he was not satisfied with Voight's decision.

* * *

Back at the bullpen, they were all busy. A patrol found her smartphone on the roadside. Antonio and Kim are currently evaluating the traffic cameras at the site - nothing. It was not long before Ruzek located his car. Torched in an alley.

Jay braced his head heavily with his hands. Girls Day at the Intelligence? He should have known that something terrible was happening and his little girl was sitting in a dark room, frightened and alone.

"Jay," Hailey said softly, placing her hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her. You have to think positively."

"Positive?", Jay asked, "My child is sitting with a murderer in the same car."

"You mustn't underestimate Charlie," she said, "She'll make it."

"I hope so," Jay said.

* * *

All at once Ruzek laughed. His coffee, which he sipped, he spit out on his entire table and monitor.

"What's funny?" Antonio asked, "Charlie is missing!"

"I have a video of McDonalds," laughed Adam. Immediately everyone is spread around him and he started the video without sound.

They saw a hooded man join a fast food restaurant with Charlie. Charlie disappeared into the toilet room while the man, whose face was always hidden, ordered food. Shortly thereafter, Charlie came back and took a food bag in hand and left easily with the man the restaurant.

"I think your daughter is doing great," Hank grumbled, "Burgess, Atwater - go there and see if Charlie left a message."

Still, Jay stared dumbfounded at the shot. Why did not she run away? Did she laugh in one scene? Does not the child understand the seriousness of the situation?

"I do not understand this recording," Hailey shared her thoughts with the others, "Charlie volunteers with him or did he threaten her?"

"She's crazy, crazy!" Adam said, "That's like suicide! She should have run away! "

"Apparently she trusts the man," Antonio surmised.

"Stockholm Syndrome. She has an emotional relationship with the kidnapper," Jay sighed, running a hand over his face in disbelief.

"I don't know Jay," Hailey said, "in such a short time?"

 **For all who asks. Charlie's parents are Jay Halstead (adoptive father) and Hailey is like a mother (and the girlfriend of her dad).**


	22. Girls Day Part 3

Atwater and Burgess actually found a message on the toilet. Written on toilet paper: _Greg is innocent. Ty is a murderer._

"After all, we have a name," Kim said.

Also Charlie left the license plate of the new stolen car on the toilet paper. Immediately, the intelligence searches for the car and it was not long before a traffic camera recorded the car at an intersection.

* * *

In the back alley they finally found the car.

"The engine is still warm. They need to be close by," Jay muttered as he laid his flat hand on the bonnet. As a precaution, they twitched their guns and slipped into the apartment building.

* * *

In the meantime, Charlie was sitting in a rather shabby room. Everywhere there were empty packages of pills, drugs.

"Do you know your father's number by heart?" He asked.

By now they got along really well. Charlie knows he will not hurt her. Since he knows her last name, he keeps emphasizing that her father is the only one who can help him...

"Do I look like a phone book?" Charlie said, "But I know the home number."

He handed her his smartphone and Charlie punched in the number, but no one answered. He was probably looking for her.

"Damn it," he murmured, "Why doesn't he answer?"

"Maybe he's looking for his daughter?" Charlie said.

"He's the only one who can help me," he said desperately, supporting his head with his hands.

"How long do you live here?" She asked curiously. Even a mattress under a bridge would probably be more comfortable.

"A few months," he said. "I lost everything that was important to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said.

"Would you like to have something to drink or eat?" He asked. "Although I don't have good food on offer, I can still serve with cookies and water."

"Yes, please," Charlie said, though she was not hungry or thirsty anymore. The main thing he was busy. "How do you know my dad?" She asked. "Did he put you in jail?"

He laughed briefly, put food and drink on the makeshift cardboard table, and sat down opposite her, "We were in the army together and he got me a job at the CPD."

"But why did you escape from the police?" She asked curiously.

"Do you think you believe a drug addicted traumatized ex-ranger and IT specialist?" He asked. "I don't want to go to jail, but it's not that long ago, I got caught doing some illegal activity. I never hurt anyone, okay? But if they now attach the murder to me, then I celebrate the next birthdays behind bars."

"I'm sure Dad will help us," Charlie said.

"I hope so," he sighed. How stupid could he be and kidnap the child of his former best friend and comrade. He is so afraid that Jay takes it extremely bad that he does not dare to go personally to the 21st district.

"Stop that," Charlie said as she saw him taking more pills again. His hand shook extremely. He was dependent on the stuff.

"There's no other way," he said, taking a handful of the stuff in his mouth.

"I'll just let you go okay? You can tell your dad that you were shopping," he said. Charlie realized immediately that he was now very scared of meeting her father.

"Do you seriously think he believes that?" She asked skeptically.

"I didn't mean to kidnap you," he sniffed softly, "Just go, okay? We forget all this."

"Come with me. We're going to the 21st district. My dad can help us," Charlie said.

He shook his head, "No!"

* * *

Suddenly they heard a rustling at the door.

"Chicago PD!", The familiar voice of Antonio sounded and a loud noise rang out. They kicked the door in and barely trusted their eyes when they saw Charlie and the man around the corner.

"Charlie!" Jay shouted, hurrying to her and hugging his little girl. He gave the man no look.

"Are you alright? Did he do something to you?" Jay asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Daddy," Charlie replied, squeezing him tight. She sensed the great concern and fear of her father.

"Halstead," Voight cleared his throat and nodded over to Greg.

Only now did Jay break away from his daughter and look closer at the guy.

He stared at him, "Mouse?" Jay asked irritated.

"I'm sorry, Jay," he said, "I didn't mean to kidnap her and then I got scared and I just wanted her to go, but she stayed here."

"You?" Jay said horrified, "You kidnapped my child and murdered the woman..."

"It wasn't him," Charlie said quickly, "But he's been building so much shit and taking drugs in the last few months that nobody believes him."

"Why did you run away from us?" Adam asked irritably. "You know us! We would have believed you!"

"I only heard Chicago PD and immediately ran out. I didn't see you," he said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't want to kidnap her, but she just sat in the back seat. I was so overwhelmed with her and then she finally told me her last name and I thought I didn't hear right. I would have brought her back untouched!"

"Atwater, Burgess and Upton have arrested Tyler James," Jay explained, "According to mobile data he was at the scene at the time of the crime. And they have also found traces of blood on his clothes."

"So you believe me?" Mouse asked hopefully.

"Yes," Jay said.

"Dad," Charlie said, "Don't be angry with him, please! He really took good care of me."

"I want you to go into rehab and then we'll see," Jay said.

"Okay," Mouse said, sadly.

"I was very worried, Mouse. I thought my daughter is in great danger. That she might have been murdered," Jay explained, "Why didn't you come to me right away?"

"I could not do it. I was scared, "Mouse said.

* * *

Jay personally drove Mouse to rehab. On the way, they hardly spoke to each other.

"It was awful," Mouse said, "overseas. Many dead children and women."

"Why are you went back?" Jay asked. Even then he did not understand the decision of his friend. That's why he'd slipped once before. Only this time he did not get it out of his hole.

"I don't know. I wanted to make something happen," he said and quickly changed the subject, "Your daughter is really cute, but she can really annoy."

"I know," Jay smiled, "Call me when you get sober."


	23. Girls Day Part 4

Jay leaned against the doorframe unnoticed, watching his two girls and listening to their conversation. Charlie sat on the kitchen counter right next to the stove, stirring the wooden spoon in the pot while Hailey prepared a salad.

"Mouse isn't going to jail, is he?" Charlie asked worriedly, "He really didn't do anything to me and he was really overwhelmed with the whole situation! I even had to tell him that he had to take my phone off because of the GPS!"

"You ... you did what?" Hailey asked perplexed, dropping everything, "Charlie you could have been in danger!"

"Mouse looks completely harmless" she shrugged her shoulders and nibbled on the sauce.

"We were very worried, Charlie! Your Dad was about to give Ruzek a bullet because he left the car key and you pretend it was a short day trip!" Hailey snapped.

"Then you certainly don't want to read my report for the school," Charlie said sadly. Hailey took a deep breath. She has lost her tone. It was not okay to blame Charlie.

"Of course," Hailey said softly, "I did not want to treat you either. Can I see the report? "

Charlie nodded intimidated and handed Hailey her exercise book. Hailey reads aloud:

 _My day at the Intelligence Department of the Chicago Police Department. First we sat in a diner. Two officers showed me the typical clichés of the police - eating donuts and drinking an emergency message came in via the radio and we drove to the house where a woman was murdered. The officers searched the room while the alleged murderer of the woman kidnapped me in the car (which belongs to an officer, but he stupidly forget his car key). I made myself heard and taught the kidnapper the basics of kidnapping. For example, he threw my phone away and we borrowed a new car. During the trip, it turned out that he is not a murderer, but innocent and completely overwhelmed with the whole situation. He asked me to tell him my name because he wanted to schedule a ransom demand, but it turned out that he knows my dad. We drove to his dirty flat, ate biscuits and drank water when the intelligence burst in because they were looking for me. So an exciting day at the Chicago Police Department came to an end._

"Interesting report," Jay grinned, coming to the fore.

"Daddy!" Charlie rejoiced, spreading her arms and the moment Jay was within reach, she hauled herself into his arms.

"I didn't know you could write such great reports," Jay praised.

"Your writing style is really great Charlie, but do you really think your teachers will believe you?" Hailey asked uncertainly.

"Should I lie about that?" Charlie asked indignantly.

"No, no," Jay said quickly. "Only Hailey is right. Your teachers probably think you have a fever when you read the report like this. "

"But no one has ever experienced such a Girls Day!", She said with great enthusiasm.

"Oh, I believe you," Hailey laughed.

* * *

They fooled around cooking food and sitting together at the table a little later.

Both Hailey and Jay noticed the mood swings of the child. Charlie was sitting next to them. Sad.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Jay asked worriedly.

Charlie shrugged, "What happens to Mouse now?"

"I took him to a clinic. They help him to get away from the pills. And then a job offer at Intelligence as a civil IT specialist is waiting for him," Jay said.

Voight managed to persuade the Commander to offer Mouse his old job. Of course, the Commander does not know the circumstances. The Intelligence report says Mouse freed Charlie. Otherwise, he would have been jailed for kidnapping.

"So I'll see him more often?" Charlie smiled. "He wanted to tell me some old stories about you!"

"Haha, here I am!" Hailey laughed to Jay's dismay.

* * *

Later that evening Charlie sat on the couch and pulled in a new episode of The Big Bang Theory as the doorbell rang.

"I'm going!" Charlie shouted and ran to the door. A woman with brown hair stood opposite her. She looked shocked at the young girl.

"Dad, I think it's for you!" Charlie shouted after the mysterious woman did not make a sound...

* * *

 **Who will be the woman? I hope you like this chapter.**


	24. After all this years

Shocked, Erin looked at the young girl who opened the door. Her eyes moved to the doorbell. Did she get lost at the door? No, there was standing Halstead. Or did she ring at Will?

"Um," Erin did not know what to say. Was she too late? Was Jay married? Does he have a family? She could hardly ask him to wait for her.

"Dad, I think it's for you!" Charlie shouted after the mysterious woman did not make a sound and a little later, Erin saw her former boyfriend and partner.

"Erin?" He asked, stunned, "W-what are you doing here?"

It almost robbed him of the voice of seeing his former love again. He expect almost everything, but not that Erin will be at his door one day.

"I guess I just wanted to see how you're doing," she said a little intimidated.

"Ah, uh ..." Jay looked at her speechlessly before turning his attention to the child. "Go to your room."

Charlie moaned slightly. She wanted to see this speechless conversation, but it was clear that she should go to her room.

"You're married," Erin said in shock.

"No," Jay answered quickly.

"What did I think? I really could not expect you to be single," light tears rolled down her cheek. Erin turned abruptly and headed for the car.

"Erin, wait!" Jay called after her, grabbing her by the shoulder, "I'm not married. I'm just a single parent and yes I have a relationship."

"I should not have just turned up like this. It was a mistake. I'm sorry," Erin said. How naive was she to believe she was meeting her old partner after all this years?

"No, it's okay. What do you want from me?" Jay asked curiously.

"I don't think anything. I'm really sorry, Jay. I didn't want to take your time," Erin said.

"How long are you staying in Chicago?" Jay asked.

"I don't know yet," she answered.

"Maybe we can meet for a beer at Molly's?" Jay suggested.

"Maybe," she said and got into her car.

* * *

Jay watched as she drove away before returning to the apartment. Out of a box under his bed, he fumbled for an old photograph of himself and Erin.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked curiously and sat down next to her father on the bed.

"An old friend," he answered.

"Are you sure? I think she was your girlfriend," Charlie said, looking at the picture, "You look happy."

"Yeah, many years ago we were."

"What happened? Why have not you stayed together? "She asked curiously.

"She went away. She moved to New York, "Jay explained.

"And you did not go with her," Charlie realized and Jay nodded.

"How long haven't you seen each other?" Charlie asked curiously.

"12 and a half years," he replied curtly.

Charlie almost lost her language. 12 years. She is also 12 years old. What if this woman was her mom? After all, she looked very frightened to see her.

* * *

Jay stood in front of his dresser and thought about what to wear when his daughter came in and threw herself on the bed.

"Ui. That I may still experience that you are standing helpless in front of the wardrobe," she giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jay asked in surprise.

"You haven#t had many dates for the last 12 years," she laughed. "Actually only Hailey."

"Then think about who's to blame," he winked.

"I think you were waiting for her because you didn't have the courage to visit her in New York," Charlie said.

"Careful, young lady," Jay admonished, "Besides I'm very happy with Hailey."

"Oh Daddy," she sighed cheekily and put her arms around his neck from behind, "you're so cute when you're in love."

"Charlie, the whole thing is very complicated." Jay said and quickly changed the subject, "Black, white or light blue shirt?" Jay asked curiously, holding up the three parts. Hailey agreed that Jay meets Erin without her. Hailey and Charlie will do a girls evening in the meantime.

"Black," she said without hesitation.

"Sure?" Jay raised an eyebrow, unsure.

"Yes, definitely," Charlie said.

* * *

He met with Erin in a restaurant. They wanted to talk to each other undisturbed without the curious eyes of 51, Med and the intelligence members that are known to depend in the Mollys.

"Hello Jay," Erin greeted her former partner. She herself wore a white blouse and a blazer.

"Hey Erin," Jay said, "You look great."

"Thanks," said Erin. They both felt a little uncomfortable after 12 years to a date. They sat down, ordered something to drink and had great difficulty getting into conversation.

"So, um, why were you at my apartment the other day?" Jay asked.

"I just wanted to see you."

"After 12 years?", Jay asked irritated.

"Hank said I better leave you alone, otherwise I would have come much earlier," Erin sighed, "I didn't know you had already started a family."

"Well my daughter is adopted and I've been in a relationship for a few years," Jay explained.

"Wow, Halstead, you're just surprising me. I don't know that side about you."

"Well, a kid can change a lot," Jay said, asking, "Do you have a family? Any children, husband?"

"Here and there a relationship, but nothing serious," she explained, "I heard Kim and Adam got married and had two children."

"Yeah, you've missed a lot in the last 12 years," Jay said.

"Seems like that," she said.

"What's the real reason you wanted to talk to me?" Jay asked curiously.

"There is no reason," said Erin, "I just wanted to see you."

* * *

"How does Jay pretend to be a father?" Erin asked curiously as she waited for him at the front door.

"Good." Charlie said, "He's just like a caring father."

Erin grinned. That sounded very much like Jay.

"Do you sometimes miss your birth parents?" Erin asked.

"What?" Charlie asked irritably. Her birth parents? Maybe she meant her birth mother?

* * *

 **Thank you so much for your comments! I hope you liked the chapter.**


	25. Fucking Liar

**Thank you all for your reviews. Please don't worry about Erin. You'll see why. ;)**

* * *

"Your birth parents, don't you miss them? I mean, of course, Jay's like a father to you, but not your real one," Erin said, looking into the child's stunned expression. She wanted to take the question back because she was one hundred percent sure that she was saying something wrong.

"So, let's go," Jay said, approaching, "Charlie, remember tomorrow's scho ..." Before Jay could finish his sentence, Charlie ran crying past him into her room. Her dad was not her dad? What kind of a weird woman met her father? She is not saying the truth, right?

"Did I miss something?" Jay asked confused.

"It may be that I told her indirectly that she had been adopted," Erin said, her voice softening. She was very sorry about the whole thing, she did not know that Charlie did not know that Jay adopted her.

Jay stared at Erin. Somehow he felt a lump in his throat and he also felt that his stomach was turning. He had been scared since then. He had sworn to tell Charlie the truth from the beginning (after Hank spoke to him), but he could not. He did not have the heart to tell a little child the truth. And every day Charlie lived with him, it was harder for him. Charlie is his kid, no matter what the DNA says.

"I'm sorry."

"I, um, I'll check on her," Jay said, leaving Erin standing by the front door.

Jay took a few deep breaths before knocking on her door, "Hey, may I come in?" Jay asked softly. Charlie turned in her bed. She preferred to stare at the wall instead of this man. Light tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Charlie, please let's talk," Jay said, looking at the huddled girl. He heard her cry. It hurt him to see his daughter like that. He did not mean to deny her the truth. He just had not the heart to tell a toddler what happened.

He sighed as Charlie did not answer. "Sweetie, I can explain it to you," Jay said.

"Go away!" She hissed when she realized that Jay wanted to sit on the edge of the bed. However, she was in no mood to hear any trivial apology. She just wanted to be alone and think about who her real parents are.

"Please Charlie let me explain it to you." Jay begged her and sat on the edge of the bed against her will.

"Fuck off!" She snapped.

Jay swallowed hard and simply continued with his explanation, "It was 12 years ago in winter. You were exposed in the police parking lot. You were so small and then we brought you to a foster home, but they weren't the right ones and then I adopted you about 10 years don't remember it because you were so young."

"I've been wanting to tell you that for a long time, but I couldn't," Jay explained, "It wasn't okay for me to lie to you. It wasn't my intention but then you started calling me Dad..."

Charlie jumped up from her position, punched her alleged father in the stomach and tried to throw him out of her room, "Leave me alone!" She yelled, beating and kicking. She did not want to hear such news. News that could not be true. Because of this, she never heard her stories about her mother, because he really did not know her.

"Charlie, let's talk!" Jay pleaded, but Charlie's beating only got stronger. In another attempt, he grasped her wrists, "I know you're mad at me, but understand my view as well," Jay tried to explain. The 12-year-old, however, had little understanding, freed herself from his grip and hissed, "Get out of my room! I never want to see you again! You're a fucking liar!"

* * *

Jay left her room with a heavy heart. Erin was still standing at the front door, watching the conversation from afar. It was not hard to hear, after all, the child screamed the whole time.

"I think it's better if you leave," Jay said. He had no desire for company nor would he leave Charlie alone in this condition.

"I'm really sorry, Jay," Erin said, "I didn't know that."

"Doesn't matter anymore," Jay said, "Charlie has brought so much joy into my life and then you suddenly turn up and mess my life up. _Again_."

"Jay, I ..." Erin tried to explain, but Jay did not let her finish, "12 years, Erin. You haven't contacted me for 12 years. You just left for New York. No goodbye. I actually wanted to ask you that evening if you would like to be my wife. I wanted to start a family with you, but you seemed to have better plans."

"I did not know you wanted to ask me," Erin said in surprise.

"Would anything have changed if you had known?" Jay asked and Erin shook her head, "I went to New York because I had to help my mother and the CPD would not have taken me as a detective anymore."

"Then your job and your mother were more important than our relationship. I have noticed in recent years that I'm happier without you," Jay concluded, closing the door in front of Erin. He needed his rest. He also hoped Charlie would sneak out of her room and say something encouraging. However, he also knew that his relationship with Charlie might not be the same as before. She hated him and it almost broke his heart.

* * *

He called Hailey, who was already at Molly's. He explained briefly the events of the last 10 minutes. Half an hour later, she was standing in front of Charlie's door. The girl had locked the door and answered no question from Hailey.

"Charlie open the door or I kick the door in," Hailey threatened after a time. The 12-year-old just did not react. Probably because she knew that neither Hailey nor Jay would enter her room.

"I screwed it up, right?" Jay said softly.

"Do you know what you really screwed up?" Hailey said, "You've decided to never tell Charlie the truth. With this decision, the whole intelligence is involved! We all had to play in your story of lies in the last 10 years!"

"It wasn't my intention, just ..." Jay tried to explain. However, Hailey interrupted him, "Just what? She was so cute? Jay, you should start to find the right explanation for this. You'll lose her otherwise."

"Am I losing you too?", Jay asked.

"Never," Hailey said.


	26. Parents Wanted

_Parents Wanted!_

 _My name is Charlie. I was found in front of the 21st district in Chicago in January 12 years ago. So I am now 12 years old and I'm looking for my birth parents._

* * *

These lines she tapped on an internet blog. Together with a picture of herself, she uploaded it. Charlie leaned back slightly confused in the chair. Actually, she is not allowed to upload pictures of herself to the internet, but Jay was not her dad so she does not care what he thinks.

Once she finds her parents, she would want to get away from here anyway. She tried with the help of her best friend to come to the former birth list, to scan all eligible parents, but they were unsuccessful. The hospitals refuse the access.

Her eyes fell on the clock. She still had an hour before Jay will come home.

She had to take advantage of this time. Although he was not there, she sneaked into his bedroom. Better safe than sorry. She looked around helplessly. Where was she supposed to start? Where had he just hidden the documents?

Box by box she rummaged under the bed. Nothing. She opened the large cupboard, which rose from floor to ceiling. Clothes, old toys, photo albums and a box of folders lying on the top shelf. Quickly she grabbed a chair and tried to get to the box, but she was too small. She climbed onto the chair back to be a head taller. The chair wobbled with every movement.

Once again she tried to stretch, standing almost only with tiptoe on the back of the chair. She grabbed for the box, but at the same moment she lost her balance. Charlie fell on the floor, the box on top of her. Crying, she grabbed her right arm, which hurt painfully. Tears stole from her eyes and dripped on the open wound. It was burning and she really believed that the white thing that protruded was the bone.

* * *

"Charlie!?" Jay shouted as he entered the apartment, "I'm back." He did not wait for an answer, after all, she did not talk to him anymore. Jay put his keys in the bowl on the dresser in the hall and was on his way to the bedroom to secure his weapon in the safe. The door was open and he heard a soft sob.

"Charlie?" Jay wondered, looking startled at his daughter, "Hey. What happened?" Carefully he squatted down and looked at her arm. His eyes moved to the box. In the folders all confidential documents were filed.

"What are you looking for?" He asked curiously. Secretly he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her. Charlie, on the other hand, did not want to tell her _foster father_ that she was looking for her ancestry.

Jay noticed it, got up and got a first aid kit.

"We're going to Med. The arm is broken," he muttered, resting her arm with a triangular scarf. He then want to help her to get up, but Charlie hissed, "I can do it myself, I don't need your help!"

The drive to Med was silent. Now they sat in the treatment room and waited for the examination results. Charlie sat cross-legged on the bed and looked silently at the blanket while Jay sat on the stool next to her and stared at his cell phone.

"It's very important for you to find your parents, huh?" Jay tried to start a conversation. Charlie glanced up at him before returning her eyes to the blanket.

"I'll make you a suggestion. I'll try to find her, I promise."

She nodded slightly. She knew he had kept every promise so far, but she's definitely going to look for her parents too, by herself. She was not really sure if Jay would tell her the truth or if there was an excuse again.

After another silence, Will came to the treatment room. Will briefly explained the details of the injury and how to treat it further. Gratefully, Jay nodded to his brother as he treated Charlie's arm with a plaster cast.

"The next few weeks you have to spare your arm. No climbing around in the apartment," Will winked. Annoyed, she rolled her eyes. She would never have flown down if they had never lied to her. It was all Jay's fault.

After the discharge papers were signed, they drove back to the apartment. Charlie locked herself in her room again.

Jay sighed softly. His future with his daughter he had imagined quite differently. Although he understood that she was curious about who her parents were.

* * *

"How long do you want to continue your silence?" Jay asked. They sat at dinner and he just barely prevented Charlie from disappearing into the room with the plate. The girl only came out when there was food, she had to go to the bathroom or to school. For the past 5 days, communication between them has stopped working. Innumerable times he apologized to her and explained to her several times his decision.

She did not even talk to Intelligence anymore. Hailey also tried talking to the 12-year-old, but Charlie blocks anyone who knew the truth.

"You're angry and it's okay, but don't punish Intelligence or your uncle just because they didn't tell the truth for all those years. They didn't like the lie, either. I'm the only one who's to blame," Jay said.

"Will is not my uncle," Charlie said.

"Family is more than just DNA," Jay said.

"A family doesn't lie to you for _years_ ," she hissed.

"I just did it because ...", Jay want to explain his decision, but Charlie threw her plate to the floor and shouted, "Put yourself in my position! My whole life is based on a lie! I have no parents and will probably never meet them! I'll NEVER know what life I've had and the only thing you're thinking about is playing family!"

Jay sighed, "Even if you don't see it that way, but you're still very important to me and I don't want to argue with you."

* * *

 **Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you like it! What do you think? Will they get along again? Will Charlie find her parents? Or will Jay find her parents?**


	27. The Meeting

For weeks she longed for the day. Today she will meet her biological parents. About four weeks ago, they contacted her. They wrote almost every day. Her birth parents still live in Chicago and her interests are very similar.

Excited, Charlie stood in front of her wardrobe. She just did not have a perfect outfit. Should she wear a dress? Long jeans and blouse? Short jeans and T-shirt? After all, the temperatures are very summery warm for a spring day.

She sighed softly and looked at herself in the mirror. Rather wear her hair open or make a braid? Make up?

She just did not know, wishing she had a perfect first meeting. In the last days she imagined all possibilities. How they were? What were their reasons for not wanting her? How and where do they live?

Again she sighed softly and reached for her favorite dress. It was black with little white dots. She combined it with a blue denim jacket and her black chucks. Nevertheless, she used a little bit make-up and also braided her hair together.

"Do you have something special in mind?" Jay wondered, who was leaning against the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee.

"No, why?" She mumbled, pouring milk into her cereal bowl.

"I just though because..." he shrugged helplessly, "Your look. You're wearing a dress, make-up."

"Yeah? A lot of girls do it in my age, " Charlie said annoyed.

"I know, but you don't need make-up to be beautiful," Jay smirked.

"You want to suck up to me?"

"No. I just wanted to make a compliment to my daughter," Jay said.

"I'm _not_ your daughter," Charlie hissed.

Jay swallowed hard. She really did not make it easy for him. Pained by her statement, he left silently the kitchen. For weeks she had been blaming him for never telling her the truth, but he never let him explain his point of view.

* * *

"I'll pick you up later," he said.

"Not necessary. I'm going with Grace. We have to finish a presentation. "She knew that Jay would forbid today's meeting with her biological parents.

"Yeah? Great that you also tell me," Jay mumbled. Charlie just shrugged, took her backpack and turned back to Jay, "You lied to me all these years. I really thought that you are my father. But you're not! I don't need you anymore in my life. _I hate you!_ "

Charlie said and slammed the car door.

Jay watched his daughter as she went into the school building. He swallowed hard. The last thing he wanted was a fight with his daughter. He did not want to lose her.

* * *

Of course, she told her best friend about the meeting. Charlie hopped nervously from one leg to the other. She waited, as agreed, in the park for her birth parents. As a meeting place, they chose The Bean at Millennium Park. She had no idea how to recognize her parents. There were so many couples on the way. Young and old. Hopefully her parents were not seniors. She thought about how she wanted her parents. If she was honest, she wanted parents like Jay and Hailey, or Kim and Adam. Maybe they were overprotective, but they were always there for her.

"Charlotte?" A deep male voice asked. Irritated, she turned in the direction. A man stood in front of her - slim, middle-aged, black hair, strange appearance. He smelled of cigarettes. There was no similarity between them.

"I'm Richard," he said, reaching out to greet her. Charlie hesitated for a long time, but took his hand. She wondered why her mother did not come. Did not her mom want to meet her?

"Where is my mother?" Charlie asked curiously.

"She is sick and the doctor ordered her bed rest. We don't want to miss today's meeting and have considered whether you would like to come to us for a piece of cake and cocoa?" He explained, "It's not far from here."

"I ... I don't think it's a good idea," Charlie said, "I think Jay wouldn't agree that I go home to strangers."

"Stranger?" The man raised an eyebrow, "My child, we are your parents."

"Yeah, you gave me away."

"I can explain the reasons to you, but not here in the park, where everyone is listening," he said, "I'll drive you home in time so he will not notice."

"Okay," Charlie said.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reviews! Was it a wise idea to go with the man? Did he really tell the truth?**


	28. Stalker

**Maybe Trigger warning!**

* * *

"Are you living here?" Charlie asked in disgust. The house was anything but in good condition. There was almost no furniture.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked curiously and looked around the living room. No pictures hung on the walls.

"Your parents never told you not to go with strangers, huh?" He grinned.

Surprised by his statement, Charlie turned and stared at him.

"They never told you about the dangers on the internet, huh?" He grinned, approaching her. Anxiously, Charlie stepped back.

"Don't worry, they won't find us," he grinned. Charlie stumbled another step backwards and pressed herself against the wall.

"We'll have a lot of fun." He smiled and pressed against the 12-year-old. Charlie reached out with her foot and kicked him in between the legs. She tried to escape, running to the door. She hammered her fists against the locked door and shouted for help. Only then did she realize that the windows were boarded from the inside. Her hands trembled as she pulled her smartphone out of her pocket - no signal.

She ran up the stairs to the upper floor. She turned on the GPS signal on the phone and typed a text message to Jay and all of his colleagues on the speed dial she held her smartphone in the air near the window on hope of a signal. Also on the upper floor, the windows were provided with boards, but here was missing the windowpane. She heard loud footsteps. The man came up the stairs.

She stretched her arm as far as possible through the boards out into the distance.

"Let me go!" Charlie yelled and winced as she felt the man's grips. Reflexively, she dropped her phone as he dragged her away from the window.

* * *

They stood around the blackboard arguing about the new case. A woman was found dead in the river.

"We should take a close look at her ex-boyfriend. He's definitely filthy," Kevin said.

"The strip club where she worked does not seem so reputable either," Hailey said, "Who knows, maybe she saw something and..." she broke off her sentence. Suddenly every single mobile phone vibrated and rang.

"It's just an SMS from Charlie," Ruzek muttered as he recognized her name on his display.

"To all of us?" Kim wondered, taking her smartphone out of her pocket. Even Jay became curious, took his smartphone in hand and opened the SMS.

 _HELP_

Shocked, he read the word again - _HELP_.

Eyes wide, his mouth half open, he stared at his colleagues. They all read the message - even Hank. Hank cleared his throat and grunted, "Hand the case over to the homicide squad. Antonio, locate Charlie's phone."

"No success with the mobile phone location. It's probably off," Antonio said.

"She's with Grace. They wanted to finish a presentation for school," Jay mumbled.

"All right. Kim and Adam, drive to Grace," Hank instructed. Immediately the two hurried off. Arriving at Grace, they were shocked to find out that Charlie had lied to her father. She was never with Grace. When Grace then told of the meeting and the advertisement on the Internet Jay rushed to his apartment.

He ransacked her room until he found her laptop. Jay sighed when he saw that Charlie's laptop is password protected. He typed all possibilities in the field. He had no idea why Charlie needed a password or what it was. Jay sighed. Why did she meet a stranger? Why did not she tell him about the meeting? He would have accompanied her. Did she have so little trust in him? A hundred times he told her from an early age that she should not go with strangers. His eyes wandered around the room. He looked at the 12-year-old teddy bear he gave to Charlie at their first meeting.

 _Officerbear_

He typed in the name of the teddy bear. And indeed it was correct. Jay opened the link to the chat history. Superficially he read the messages and noted down the most important details.

 _Meeting. Millennium Park. The Bean. After school._

Hailey passed the information on to Antonio, who immediately accessed the surveillance camera. Meanwhile, Jay brought the laptop to Mouse to find the IP address of the stranger.

At the same time, Ruzek and Atwater asked the passers-by in the park whether they saw the girl or the man. Many were not much help and saw nothing. But it was not bad, because Ruzek spotted a surveillance camera and sent the data to Kim. She sat in the room next to the garage and watched the video. Quickly, she recognized the girl in the crowd of tourists and tried to locate the man with the help of face identification.

"I've got something!" Kim exclaimed.

"The man's name is Scott Pitts and he has a criminal record for assault," she explained, hesitating for a while. "In one case, he is accused of raping and murdering a 15-year-old girl."

"Do you have an address?" Hank asked, glancing slightly at Jay, who stood there stunned. Hank was pretty sure that Jay was blaming himself and could never forgive himself if something happened to Charlie.

Kim said the address and immediately the Intelligence members ran to their vehicles.

* * *

"You taught her how to defend herself, Jay. Charlie won't give up without a fight," Hailey said.

"It would never have come to that, If I never have lied to her," Jay sighed, "It's all my fault."

"Charlie went with a stranger. You're not to blame," she said.

"She doesn't trust me anymore, otherwise she would have told me about the meeting," Jay said.

"It may be that your relationship is complicated right now, but I can tell you from my own experience that one day daughters won't tell their fathers everything. Or do you really believe Charlie tells you about her first date?" Hailey said.

"You will not believe it, Hailey, but Charlie and I have had an excellent relationship," Jay growled and at the same time they arrived.

They found Charlie's smartphone completely broken in the front yard. They split into two teams: Ruzek, Atwater, Kim - back door. Antonio, Hailey, Jay and Voight - front door.

"Chicago PD!" Antonio yelled and kicked in the door.

"Oh my God! People look at you!" Kim said pointing to a pin board in an empty room. Charlie with friends. Charlie on the way to school. Charlie in the park. Charlie in the mall. Charlie with Kim. Charlie and Hailey. Charlie with Jay. Many pictures of her hung on the wall. Jay's heart almost stopped. On some pictures he was with it. A bad feeling comes over him. He did not realize that they were being watched. The stalker also took a close look at him and noted down his working hours, the times when he was jogging or the times when he went to Mollys.

* * *

While the others focused on the pictures, Jay was on his own looking for his daughter in the big house. Upstairs he even said he had heard something while Atwater and Ruzek were searching in the cellar. Heavily armed, he searched the rooms. In a back room he finally found his daughter. She was lying on a mattress, hands and feet tied up, her mouth taped...


	29. Rescue at the last second

"Charlie!" Jay shouted in relief, squatting down in front of his anxiously trembling daughter. He gently stroked her sweaty and dirty forehead. She howled so much that she barely got a sound out. Carefully, he removed the tape. Her face was littered with tears and bruises adorn her skin. He gave a short radio message to his colleagues that he found her.

"Hey, everything will be fine, Charlie. You're safe now," he whispered. Jay still held his lowered gun in one hand and when Charlie was startled as if she had seen a ghost, Jay looked behind him. The pervert held an iron pole in his hand and was about to slam when Jay aimed his gun at him and fired.

Eyes wide, Charlie looked at the body. She was visibly in great shock. Only then did Jay realize he was shooting a man in front of his daughter. Images that Charlie may never forget.

"Charlie. Look at me." Jay said, his hand gently guiding his shocked daughter's head to him, "Don't look at him," he said softly.

"Jay!" Hailey called his name and hurried into the room. As fast as she came she disappeared and pulled Antonio with her. They all heard a shot and wanted to see Jay and Charlie but did not want to disturb. Jay and Charlie desperately needed a little father-daughter reconciliation.

"D-daddy I-I w-wa-ant t-to go home," the 12-year-old stuttered, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jay pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling her shampoo - raspberry. He pressed his child close to him. Charlie gratefully accepted that hug.

"Don't worry, I'll take you," Jay whispered, carrying his little girl outside.

Now Charlie sat on the step of an ambulance. Hailey and Kim talked to her for a long time while Emily and Sylvie examined their bruises. "The bruises do not need further treatment, but you should still go to the hospital," said both paramedics, but Charlie was not listening to them.

She looked almost apathetically into the distance. How stupid could she be and believe she found her parents? Why had she gone to this meeting without saying anything? Her eyes went to Jay, who stood by Adam, Kevin, Antonio and Hank. He chatted with them. Charlie did not understand why he was not with her. Maybe he wanted to teach her a lesson because she was so mean in the last few weeks.

Even Jay looked from time to time to his daughter. He was very worried. Sylvie came up to him, explaining that there was evidence of sexual assault. However, Charlie denied the assumption. It was probably embarrassing or she was still in great shock to admit what was happening.

"Charlie," Jay said, squatting down in front of her, "I'm always there for you, okay," Jay said. "We're driving to Med."

* * *

"Are they coming?" Charlie asked softly. Jay nodded. Of course, Kim and Hailey would come along. She would tell the ladies more than him anyway.

At the hospital, Charlie told her story. She told Kim and Hailey everything. From her post on the Internet to the meeting in the park and how he lured her to the house.

"Oh, Cece," Hailey whispered, sitting down on the bed and hugging Charlie, "I'm so sorry."

"I tried to fight back, but it only got worse." Charlie howled.

"Hey, it's over. You're safe," Kim said.

* * *

In the meantime, the other Intelligence members were informed about Charlie's condition. Natalie explained Charlie's injuries. She had bruises and hematomas all over her body.

"There was no sexual assault. She wasn't raped", Natalie explained, "You guys saved her in time."

Kim came out of the treatment room and nodded to Jay to make him understand that he should go to his daughter.

He saw his exhausted daughter in the arms of Hailey, who gently stroked her hand over her narrow back. Hailey gave her comfort and safety. He hesitated, settling on the stool near the bed. Charlie glanced at him, but quickly closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Hailey.

"She's brave." Hailey said, "She told us everything."

"How could that have happened?" Jay sighed, bracing his head with his hands, "I messed up. I was not able to protect my child."

"No, Jay. No one of you is guilty," she said, "You did the only right thing. You gave this girl a home, a family, a father. Unfortunately, she had to learn in a cruel way what happens when you go with strangers."

"She hates me, Hailey," he explained. "I lied to her. She would never have gone with strangers but..."

"You saved her, Jay! And not for the first time," she said, "I'm sure she forgives you. "She saw his thoughtful looks, his doubts. She immediately knew he was making huge allegations. "You're an amazing dad," she smiled, "Charlie can feel so happy to have been found by you."

"Thank you Hailey." Jay whispered.


	30. Self-doubt

The next morning she woke up in Hailey's arms. Her dad was still sitting in the chair. He's sleeping. His face rested on the mattress and one hand gripped Charlie's arm.

Reluctantly, she gripped her father's hand. Jay groaned wearily and looked into her brown eyes, "Hey, how are you?" He asked worriedly.

"Better," she whispered ..

"I'm so sorry Charlie!" Jay said, "I should never have lied to you, but I did because I didn't have the heart to tell you the truth. I wanted to give you a good life without all of these questions. And what happened there I..."

"Daddy?" She interrupted her father, "I love you!"

Despite his sadness and reproaches that plague his conscience, Jay smiled, "I love you too, honey!"

"What happens now?" Charlie asked quietly. She was so gullible, went with a stranger and actually expected a sermon from Jay.

"We are all here for you. Whatever you need, just ask. Together we can do it," Jay said softly.

"Okay," she sniffed, "I want all of this to be over. I finally want to go home."

"I'm talking to Natalie. Iit might be good if you talked to a psychologist about it," Jay said. Back then, after the bank robbery or his injury, he never thought it necessary to see a psychologist for Charlie, but after that he only wanted the very best for his child.

"I just want to go home," she whined, "Please."

He spoke to Natalie and he was allowed to take Charlie home late in the evening. Before that, she should talk to a psychologist - alone.

* * *

While Charlie disappeared into her room, Jay was standing in front of the bathroom mirror. His guilty conscience still troubled him. He felt he had really failed. He was unable to protect Charlie from such an act. If he had never lied to her, Charlie would never have had this terrible experience.

Angrily, Jay hit the mirror, the edge of which shattered into small pieces. With his other hand, he quickly gripped the injured one. Here and there was a small shard in it. He slipped a towel around his injured bloody hand. For some reason, however, he had to feel this pain. No matter whether Charlie is his daughter or not, no child should find itself in this situation. Slowly, Jay slid down, leaned against the bath wall, and let his tears run free. His life shattered like the mirror in several small parts.

"Jay?" Hailey asked gently, kneeling down in front of her boyfriend, "Hey it's okay. Nobody blames you for that. "

"I didn't notice," Jay muttered.

"I was also in the pictures. We all didn't notice anything. He probably would have caught Charlie either way. As much as we wish to protect our children, we cannot be everywhere," said Hailey, sitting next to Jay and holding her friend's uninjured hand.

"You are not responsible for her,"

"Oh, because I never adopted her? Charlie is like a daughter to me," said Hailey. The intelligence investigated in the case of stalking. However, the man became aware of Charlie's internet entry several weeks ago and has been watching her since. Finally he contacted Charlie a few days ago.

"It wasn't meant like that. As a father I would have..." Jay said and was interrupted by Hailey, "It doesn't matter if mother, father, aunt. Jay, we all didn't notice anything. We were all partially photographed in the pictures. Neither you nor Charlie is to blame. I understand that as a father you want to protect your child. You won't help your daughter if you sit here and break the mirror. Be there for Charlie. She needs you now more than anything else in the world." Hailey got up, disinfected, and bandaged Jay's hand.

* * *

Days passed. Jay sat on the couch and flipped through an old photo album. Charlie's birthday party, kite flying, Charlie climbing, vacation in North Wisconsin, Charlie's first day at school, Charlie as a flower girl…

He sighed sadly. How quickly time flies. He remembered their first meeting as if it were yesterday. There was something strange about this girl. And he didn't regret for a second that he adopted her. Charlie was a halstead.

His eyes wandered to the wall next to the television. Her drawing was still visible and put a smile on his face. His little girl. At that time she was still very dependent on him. And now she only needed him to get to school or friends.

"Everything good with you?" Charlie asked gently when she noticed that a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yeah," he breathed out, "I only remembered the day you painted my wall."

"I can continue painting if you want." She grinned and sat on the couch with her dad.

"We had many moments togehter," she murmured as she looked at a picture of her and her father, she falling around his neck.

"You know Charlie, I love you very much. And no matter what happens, just remember what I taught you," Jay said.

"Never go with strangers," she swallowed hard.

"Much more than that, okay?" He exhaled.

"Dad, did you hit the mirror with your fist?" Charlie asked worriedly. She had noticed the bandage around his hand for days, but there was also no mirror in the bathroom. "Is it because of me?" Charlie asked before Jay could say anything.

He sighed, "I was a little angry with myself." He looked at the mural again before pulling himself up, "Shall we go have an ice cream together?"

Charlie nodded in agreement and followed her dad. The trip to the favorite ice cream parlor was quiet. They hardly talked to each other. Charlie noticed that something was wrong with her father. He was never so funny and absent-minded. Perhaps he was still blaming himself, although she often said that she was not angry with him. Maybe he just didn't know how to deal with the new situation. He's just supposed to be her dad.

"Dad, are you all right?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he nodded.

"You know I'm not blaming you," said Charlie.

"Charlie, I'm fine, really." Jay said, "I just want to have ice cream with my daughter."

"Good, because I don't like it when you're sad," said Charlie.

Every now and then she looked worriedly at her father. Something was bothering him. His behavior was just not normal. After their ice cream, they went for a walk through the park on Navy Pier. They had been sitting on a bench for a long time now. Jay kept looking at his smartphone and checking the time.

It was a mystery to Charlie why they didn't go on.

"Do you still want to meet your mom?" Jay asked after a while.

"I don't think she wants to get to know me. Let alone that we find her." Charlie said.

"I promised you," Jay said.

* * *

 **What do you think? Did Jay find her mom? How will the first encounter be? Why do you think she abandoned Charlie?**


	31. Let Her Go

"Did you seriously look for her?" Charlie marveled while her father nodded.

"She lives in Seattle, but she would want to meet you," said Jay.

"How did you find her?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Through an advanced DNA search, we found your mom," said Jay, looking at the glowing child's eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Charlie rejoiced and fell around her dad's neck.

"You have to thank Antonio and Hank. They had the idea," Jay said.

"When can I meet her?" Charlie asked enthusiastically.

"That's why we're here. She should be there in the next 20 minutes," he explained. She looked at her father in horror. Is he joking? She can't meet her mom. Not here and now. She was wearing only black leggings, broken chucks, and a burgundy t-shirt. The first meeting should be something very special.

"I have to do my hair and change," she stammered nervously.

"Charlie, you look perfect," Jay smiled.

"What if she doesn't like me or we don't like each other or..." Charlie considered different scenarios.

"Stay calm sweetheart. It's just a meeting," Jay said.

Charlie nodded in agreement, took a few deep breaths, and tried to calm down. She had thousands of questions for her mom. But the most important of all was -why have you abandoned me?

She restlessly fidgeted with her leg while looking for her potential mother. Jay noticed the child's nervousness. And if he was honest, he was nervous too. So far, he has only spoke go the woman on the phone.

* * *

Ultimately, Charlie saw a woman from afar - long blond hair, slim, young.

Jay watched the situation curiously. Charlie sat speechless next to him, watching every step of the woman. The woman, however, came slowly towards her. She also had a hard time introducing herself first.

"Hi, uh, you're Charlotte, aren't you?" She asked hesitantly, holding out her hand in greeting, "I'm Amanda Jackson."

Charlie looked uncertainly at her father, who nodded encouragingly. Her voice was still missing. She was unable to speak, but eyed the strange woman. She was her mom and now she knew the name and appearance.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Jay said, "Call me when to pick you up."

"You're not staying?" Charlie asked indignantly.

"No." Jay breathed out, "I think you have a lot to talk about."

He leaned back in the driver's seat. He secretly knew that one day the day will come when Charlie would like to meet her birth mother. Despite his lie. Sooner or later, Charlie would have found out that she was adopted anyway. But now he regretted finding her birth mother. What if Charlie wanted to move in with her mother? What if it breaks their relationship? What if Charlie meets her birth father and he's no longer her dad? Why had he just contacted this woman? He could only hope that Charlie wouldn't forget who raised and protected her over the years.

* * *

"You have a little sister. We live in a house with a garden. We have a cat," the woman said.

"Sounds good," said Charlie. She liked the idea - a real family. Even if she already had a family here in Chicago. She now had the chance to get to know her family with whom she shared the same DNA.

"Why did you abandon me back then?" Charlie asked curiously. She had been concerned with this question since the day she found out.

"I was too young for a baby. I was just 17 years old. I didn't feel ready to be a mother," she said, "Please tell the policeman that I am grateful to him for taking care of you so well."

Charlie didn't understand. Even if Amanda Jackson was still young, why was she abandoned and not brought to the youth welfare office or competent authority? Why was she left in the cold?

"You are welcome to visit me and meet your family," she smiled.

* * *

She was standing in the door frame and had been watching her father for some time. He was sitting in the kitchen with a bottle of beer next to him, his head heavy in his hands. Usually she would sneak back into her room because his posture told her he needed time for himself. She often watched him like this. He often thought about his work or made parallels between Charlie and the victims. If she went to him now, he would hastily wipe away his tears and assure everything would be all right. At the same time she noticed that he was not fine. And this time it has nothing to do with the work, but with her. Otherwise he would not stare at a picture of them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Jay asked without looking up. Charlie sighed. Actually, she wanted to sneak quietly into her room because she didn't want to bother her father.

"A few minutes," she replied. She watched him take a sip from the beer bottle and then lean back in the chair.

"Can't you sleep?" He asked without turning his eyes to his daughter. It still made him uncomfortable after so many years when Charlie saw him like that.

"I haven't slept at all," she replied, "I've been thinking about some things."

"So you've been thinking," he repeated. Charlie nodded gently and slowly approached her father. She sat across from him because so he couldn't avoid her eyes. Then he had to look at her.

"So much has happened in the past few weeks," said Charlie, reaching for her father's hand, "I want you to know that you are my dad. Forever. No matter what else happens."

Jay nodded gently.

"I actually wanted to ask you if it would be okay if I moved to Seattle. I would love to get to know my mom and family better," she explained.

He looked at his daughter in shock. His eyes were wide, his mouth half open. She had only known this woman for a week and now she wants to leave him. Another person who leaves him in his life. Another person he has to let go with a heavy heart. His daughter. After all the years he spent with her. He laughed and cried with her. He helped her with homework or played with her. He drove her to friends, supported her with her hobbies. He stayed by her bed when she wasn't feeling well.

"When?" Jay asked.

"It's summer vacation. I'd like to go to school in Seattle for the new school year," Charlie replied.

"Are you sure? I mean here are your friends. You can also spend the vacation with them and come back to Chicago after 2 weeks."

"Dad? I know you have a hard time letting go, but I'm 12 years old. I can make some decisions myself. I want to move in with my mom. I want to know what life I might have had."

"All right," Jay nodded. He didn't like the idea at all, but he didn't want to start an argument with his daughter. She had the right to meet her biological family. He didn't understand why she had to move to them right away, but he will try to accept it. For Charlie's welfare.

"Thank you, dad!" Charlie smiled and stood up. She hesitated a moment longer, but decided to kiss her father's cheek, "You're the best." Speechlessly, he watched his daughter go into her room.


	32. Goodbye

They drove past all of Chicago's famous highlights straight to the airport. Charlie looked out of the window, depressed. After 12 years, she left her home and her father. She definitely didn't know if she was doing the right thing. She would like to stay in Chicago because her school, friends and home were here. But she wanted to get to know her mom better and make up for the lack of time. Yesterday she said goodbye to her family. Intelligence was saddened by her plans, but wished her luck in her new home. Hank Voight invited them to the BBQ. Kim and Adam's children were there too. Your two boys were like little brothers to Charlie. She liked the two very much. She already missed everyone in her intelligence family. Kevin, Adam and Antonio - the world's best uncles (apart from Will). Kim and Hailey were like best friends to her (if not like a mom). Hank and Trudy with Mouch were like grandparents. When she thought about it, her family was perfect. The Intelligence family was unique. They were the best.

"There we are," Jay swallowed, parked in front of the entrance and looked at her sadly. He hoped Charlie would rethink her opinion and stay in Chicago.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" She asked nervously.

"I can't tell you, but you will always find a home with me," Jay said.

"We call each other?" She asked hopefully.

"Definitely. We write, talk on the phone and visit each other, okay?"

"What if I don't like it?" She asked.

"Everything needs it's time. I am sure that you will quickly find your way to your new home. And if the worst case really happens, I'll pick you up at any time."

Charlie got out of the car. Her father carried her travel bag while walking into the airport. Jay accompanied her to the check-in.

"From here you have to go on alone," Jay said. Charlie looked sadly at her father figure. Why didn't he fly with her? Why didn't he take a vacation? Why did it feel like it was goodbye forever? Why did she express the desire to move to her mother? It felt wrong to move to a stranger. And if she was honest, she missed her father very much.

"I have something for you," he said. In the little black box, which he handed over to his daughter, she unpacked a dog tag.

* * *

 _To my daughter,_

 _of all the thing I'll ever do in my life being your father will always be my greatest accomplishment, through good time and bad._

 _I will always be there and have your back._

 _My love will follow you wherever you go._

 _No matter how old you are._

 _No matter how far you travel._

 _Love you, Dad._

* * *

"I know I'm not your biological father. But you are still very close to my heart and will always be my daughter for me," said Jay, "I love you very much, Cece."

Charlie tried to suppress her tears, but she couldn't. She wrapped her arms around her dad, pressed her face into his jacket.

"I love you too, Daddy. I can't think of a better father. You are the very best in the whole universe."

"Please do me a favor and don't get in with any stranger and don't talk to any stranger, okay? Always stay good and do no mischief."

"I promised!"

Jay kissed her forehead and whispered, "I will miss you very much!"

Charlie didn't answer, but pressed harder on her father figure. In a few hours a new chapter of her life will begin apart from the person she knew inside out. The person who knew exactly what to do when she slept badly.

"I'm so grateful to you for everything, Daddy," Charlie whispered.

* * *

Hailey snuggled into the arms of her friend, who returned from the airport and was sitting sadly on the couch. It wasn't easy for her to let Charlie go, but she couldn't imagine the emptiness Jay felt now. Charlie was his life.

"I can't believe she's gone," Jay muttered sadly, "After everything that's happened, she just leaves me."

"Jay," Hailey said, "I'm pretty sure you checked her mom and stepfather."

"Of course. They are a long-term mis-parker with the amount of tickets."

"Have you ever thought that it is important for Charlie to get to know your biological family? She still has so many unanswered questions for her mom," she said.

"Her mom abandoned her in winter! A responsible mother doesn't do that!" Jay got upset. He now regretted having found the family, but on the other hand he promised his daughter and he keeps his promises.

"Nobody can take away the time you spent with Charlie, Jay. And Charlie's mother can never make up for this time with her. Charlie had the honor of spending her childhood with you as a father. And now it's time for Charlie to make her own experience."

"Why did I only agreed to it? Why did I let her fly alone? I should have flown with her. I should have stayed with her."

"Our home is Chicago," said Hailey, "Charlie will find out sooner or later where her home is."


	33. Changes

_"How do you like Seattle?" Jay asked curiously. With difficulty, he found the right words and listened to Charlie. It truly broke his heart that Charlie obviously didn't miss him. She was very enthusiastic about her new home, her mother, step-sister and step-father. Jay can not believe that a strange man took his place and Charlie got on very well with him. He is her father. He took care of her all these years, but it didn't seem to matter anymore._

" _Seattle is great. Not as great as Chicago, but I'm very happy here!" Charlie said enthusiastically, "Yesterday we were on the Space Needle. Such a famous tower here."_

 _"Sounds great."_

 _"It is. After that we were in a park, eating something and they showed me around the city. My new school is great too. Such a totally strange private school with a uniform and something like that, which is not my style at all, but my sister also goes to school here and I have already met a lot of friends."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Oh dad, could you send me a package with a few things?"_

 _"Sure," his voice grew sadder, but the cheerful Charlie didn't seem to notice..._

* * *

"What have we got so far?" Voight growled. Intelligence members' eyes fell on Jay, who was staring at a photo. Hank cleared his throat, but Jay wasn't thinking about the case.

"Halstead!" He hissed. He startled slightly and stared at his sergeant, irritated.

"What have we got so far?" He repeated his question angrily.

"I, uh, I checked his finances. Uh, a bigger amount was debited," he stammered, "Ten thousand dollars."

"A contract murder. He paid Porter to kill Jameson," Hailey said.

"Then collect the evidence that Porter took the sum," Voight growled, "Halstead on a word."

Jay sighed, rose from his chair, and followed Voight into his office. It was not the first time that he worked inattentively. Once he would have put himself and Hailey in danger.

"How's she doing?" Voight asked interested. Jay had to listen twice to understand that he was not getting a telling-off.

"Uh, she's fine. She likes Seattle. We don't have as much contact as we did in the beginning. She raves about her new family. They can offer her more than I can." The last conversation with Charlie was weeks ago.

"It was her decision, Jay," Hank said, "It's not easy to let her go, but it was her decision. You have prepared her well for life and now Charlie wants to know more about her origins. "

"I know," he murmured, "it's just... I miss her. I wasn't ready to let her go yet."

"Your daughter is not death, Jay. She lives only 2,000 miles from you away. Take a week off and visit your daughter."

"I'm fine," said Jay.

"You're not feeling well, Jay. You have put most of the unit in danger! You're taking a few days off!" Voight instructed.

"Alright."

* * *

She sat quietly in her chair and thought. The last phone call to her father was weeks ago. Her little sister was now very similar to a baby doll. It wasn't the amount of makeup on her face, but also her arrogant nature. She was a bitch and always tried to do her own thing. She didn't care about other people's opinions.

Charlie didn't like her sister at all. Her stepfather was at work more often than Jay. Her stepfather was an entrepreneur and made good money. However, the house was not comfortably furnished. There was a lack of pictures or even the color on the boring white walls. There was definitely a 20-year age difference between her stepfather and her mother.

"Charlotte, please concentrate," said the piano teacher, who came to their house to teach the girls. Charlie didn't understand why her stepfather was suddenly allowed to control her life. She hated to play piano. She was not musical. She was unable to read piano sheet music paper. She loved drawing or doing some sport with her father, Jay.

"Please play the verse from the beginning," said the piano teacher. Charlie was annoyed, "Oops, I think I've forgotten the order again," she grinned.

"At the end of the day, I still get my money. It doesn't matter whether you can play the piano or not," he said.

"I'm not interested in that." Charlie got upset, "In the beginning they were all really friendly to me, showed me Seattle, took me to school or we went shopping. She did everything a mom should do with her daughter. And now? I've been living with them for 10 weeks and they don't give a shit about me."

"It's not my problem," he said.

"I have a real family in Chicago. And you don't need a lot of money to be happy," she told.

"Then move to Chicago. Nobody is holding you here."


	34. Daddy's little girl

The dawning in the hallway of the building makes you run half in the dark even during the day. Since Jay was forced on leave by Voight, he first spent his morning in the gym, went out to lunch with Hailey, and returned home. But now he stopped. A small figure was sitting in front of his apartment door. He tried to identify it, but the poor light conditions made it impossible.

"Hey Dad," greeted the familiar sad voice.

"Charlie?" Stunned, he looked at her. Her face was covered with tears.

"Hey, what's going on?" He asked, crouching in front of her. Infinite questions circled in his head, but he was sure that Charlie had good reasons to come to Chicago.

"May I no longer visit my daddy?" She asked, trying to smile despite her sadness.

"Of course you can visit your daddy and you know what, I think he still has hot chocolate and marshmallows in the kitchen."

"Sounds good." Slowly she followed her father figure. Charlie made herself comfortable on the couch. Jay came back with two cups of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?" He asked gently as he handed her the cup and sat down next to her.

"I just missed Chicago." She smiled slightly, "Well maybe I missed you too." She leaned slightly against his shoulder. Jay raised an eyebrow in surprise. She wouldn't rush to Chicago for such reasons, even if he's flattered.

"All right. I don't like my mom and her family. They're all crappy. You, Hailey, Uncle Will, the Intelligence - you are my real family!"

"What happened between you and your mom?" Jay asked interested.

"She abandoned me 12 years ago!"

"I know, but something made you very, very angry."

"She has a daughter and she is a year and a half younger than me! She gives me away, but she keeps this bitch! Oh and I was just a one night stand accident."

speechless he looked into her brown eyes. He didn't know what to answer. He put his arm around her and hugged her lightly. So that was why Charlie was abandoned 12 years ago. "For her it was maybe just an accident, but not for me. I'm so happy that I found you back then. You are my daughter. No matter what the DNA says, no matter what others say. You are my little girl,"

"Actually, I was hoping you could find my birth father," said Charlie.

"What?" Jay asked shocked. He had no problem locating Charlie's mom. But to find her father, who takes his place? No way. Even if he could, he would never want to find him.

"Don't worry dad. DNA doesn't matter to me anymore. Besides, I have you! I felt so lonely in Seattle. I realized that you are my family and that I am happiest here in Chicago. And to be honest, I come after you much more than after Amanda Jackson, right?"

"Of course you're coming after me," Jay winked, "I raised you."

At the same time, Hailey returned from work and was very surprised how Charlie got to Chicago. However, she was very happy.

"Hailey!" Charlie rejoiced and hugged her:

"I missed you, Cece," Hailey whispered. The three of them sat together. Charlie explained the events and repeatedly emphasized how stuffy and stupid her biological family was.

"I'm sorry, Cece," said Hailey, "I actually thought your mom was very loving. At least I hoped it was exactly what you imagined."

"Maybe she doesn't," she shrugged, "But you!"


End file.
